Alternate Reality
by 2dragonkat
Summary: My ideas of what could have happened in those seven years between Cell and Buu we have no f...ing clue about. With a GokuVegeta twist and some Chichi & Bulma bashing. If this ain't your cup of tea, don't read. Those of you who like your tea slashy, enjoy.
1. Out in the Woods

Alternate Reality Chapter 1: "Out in the Woods"

WC: 3,270

Disclaimer:...I wish I really do wish. I mean I wouldn't be in college right now if I owned these characters. So the only thing I claim is the idea for my fanfiction...which isn't much.

Summary: An alternate view of those seven years we know nothing about. With a Goku/Vegeta twist. Enjoy.

AN: PLEASE READ THIS! Okay so this is my first DBZ fanfiction posted so I would really like some feedback. This part of my mini series is six chapters long and I already have the first five done. I just need to know if anyone likes where I'm going of this and wants to read more. I'm not asking for a massive amounts of reviews, just a couple that let me know if people want to read more. Any and all comments are welcome. Also this story is focused around the pairing of Goku/Vegeta (Goku seme and Vegeta uke). I tend to prefer writing Vegeta 'down below', not really sure why but that's how it is. So if you prefer Vegeta as the big beefy top, this ain't your story. I also took some liberty with locations of things relative to each other and ages of character, so don't whack me over the head because I'd didn't get these things completely right.

Okay here is where you can stop reading if you want. I'm just gonna ramble for a bit. My plan for this story is that it's part one of three. The basics of this one is I'm filling in an alternative way the seven years between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga went, with a Goku/Vegeta twist of course. I also made up alot about the physisology of Saiyans, there is mpreg reference in this first story and there will be mpreg in the last part of this series. The second part of my series I hope to keep short, but my plan is to write some key moments form the Buu Saga from my story's pov. Most of the saga I'm leaving alone but there are some parts that wont fit into my ideas. The third part will pretty much ignore GT (except for Uub, I like him) and will be AU and a continuation of our boys' lives during peaceful times. I may have bitten of more than I can chew but it's worth a try. Feedback is welcome (and encouraged) for my ideas so far. So yeah, that's it for now I'll let ya'll read. If I remeber anything I'll post it in the following chapters.

On with the story. -

Chapter 1

It was over…finally over. Cell was defeated, the world was saved…and Kakarot was dead. Vegeta gave a sigh as he rolled over in his bed at Capsule Corps. It had been seven days, one week since Goku disappeared and sacrificed his life for the lives of those he loved. Vegeta sighed again, now once more one of the most important people in his life was gone. He pulled the blankets tighter around him, starving for comfort he knew wouldn't come. The glow of the city around the complex flowed in through his window, giving the room an eerie cast of shadows, but he didn't mind. The shadows distracted him from his thoughts of the only man he truly loved.

One more sigh passed his royal lips as he thought back to the time before the androids and Cell, for those few years things had been good…no great. He had trained along side Kakarot, his son Gohan, and Piccolo, and had formed a close knit bond with them. None of the other's knew of it, they still only thought Vegeta desired to be stronger than Goku, which was no longer true. Vegeta secretly adored having the companionship, because these fighters understood him unlike anyone else. Piccolo in particular understood him the best, since he came from a not too bright past as well and had once been an enemy like Vegeta but had been given a second chance. Gohan, even though he was only half Saiyan, showed strong traits and interest in his nearly forgotten race, making Vegeta silently look upon this young man as a son he never thought he would have. That was of course until Trunks came along.

The night Trunks was conceived was a night Vegeta didn't look too fondly on. He had gone into heat about a year before the androids were to arrive, and no one was around to slake his lust except Bulma. He had never loved her, but he did respect her, even though he never said it out loud. She was smart, beautiful, and stood her ground against him. Part of him had definitely wished it had been Kakarot that had found him, naked and spread eagled on his bed, erect and sweating with arousal, but it was not to be. She had come to him to say dinner was ready, but had been detoured at the sight and had gone and given him a much needed release.

The next morning she was furious with him, calling him all kinds of names to cover up for the real fact that she had had the best night of her life with an alien when she shouldn't have. After all she could have left him there; it was her decision to engage in such activities with him. For someone who created things to help others she was incredibly selfish and closed minded, not able to see past the fact that he was an alien. He had been hurt. Even though he didn't love her he thought at least they could be on friendly terms since they lived under the same roof. Apparently not.

A couple of weeks later Bulma found out that she was pregnant with Vegeta's child, and took it upon herself to make his life a living hell. She said that because he put her in this position he had to do whatever she said or she would get rid of the baby. He had agreed because he could not bear the thought of losing his own baby. Even though the child was not made from love, Vegeta was still proud that he would have his own child to raise, but Bulma did not make things easy. She forced him to do all kinds of things like making her meals, giving her massages, or cleaning up after her. He had not complained too much at first because he believed she needed the help in her condition, but soon things got out of hand, yet he still did not raise a finger for fear of losing the child. She didn't show the Prince an ounce of respect or gratitude, calling him all kinds of terrible names, putting him down at all hours of the day, but still working him to the bone. His only reprieve was his daily sparring matches with Piccolo, Gohan, and Kakarot. He never mentioned what was going on to Gohan or Kakarot because Bulma was their friend first and he did not want to break them apart.

Nine months later Trunks was born. The labor was long and difficult, due in part to Bulma's bitching and lack of desire to bring the child into the world, since the babe wouldn't be fully human. Vegeta had finally put his foot down when Bulma wanted to cut his son's tail off, he won the argument thankfully, but it was the end of any kind of relationship for Bulma and Vegeta. After that they lived a lie.

In front of others Bulma was the image of the perfect, happy, loving mother, holding her son and cooing into his tiny pudgy face. Behind closed door, Trunks was lucky if his mother ever looked his way. She spent most of her time in her labs, catching up on lost time from when she was pregnant, and other times were spent with her on and off lover Yamcha, never sparing a glance towards her son or the father of her child. Vegeta took it upon himself to care for the child whenever he could or to leave Trunks in Bunni's care.

He had discovered that Bulma's parents were nothing like their daughter. Dr. Briefs would frequently spend time with Vegeta, talking to him about his travels in space, acting like a surrogate father. He was a very bright and interesting man, and Vegeta enjoyed his company. Bunni, even though she was a bit absent minded, was very caring and warm, not to mention a fabulous cook. She often spent time in the kitchen with Vegeta teaching him how to cook for the times she wasn't there and doting on the Prince like a proud mother. Vegeta grew increasingly fond of her, especially with how much she adored Trunks. She was always willing to look after him when Vegeta left for his training with the others. Vegeta was very grateful to them both, since Trunks basically had one parent.

Another event that happened in the time before the Cell games was the heated affair Vegeta had with Goku. It began some time after Trunks was born, when a sparring match came to a head. Punches turned to caresses and kicks turned to kisses, and before either knew what was happening, Goku had his prince pinned to the ground, spread wide as he plundered his prize. Vegeta loved every minute. It was the first time he saw the true Saiyan behind the happy-go-lucky mask and he was overwhelmed and falling helplessly in love. Afterwards, though, Goku had been torn between what he felt and what planet Earth taught him was wrong. But Vegeta had set him straight (or not so straight, however you look at it).

Back when the Saiyans still thrived on their planet, nearly the population was male. When a male cub was born, they were either a Dom or a Sub, coming into their heritage at the age of 18. The Subs were gifted with the ability to conceive whenever they so desired. After a couple had mated and wanted a child, the Sub would spend time in meditation, mentally changing their physiology so they could conceive. The Saiyans had adapted to this way of conception because of their warrior nature. When a Sub felt safe and ready their body would be able to have a child. At the time after conception the dominant mate would get an energy boost so they were more prepared to protect their mate.

Another unique aspect for the Saiyans was that for every Saiyan they had but one mate. When a Saiyan comes of age they have dreams of their future mate and in time if they find each other then the bonds formed would be unbreakable. Of course not every Saiyan finds their fated mate, but those who do were the luckiest of all. For those bonded to their fated mate if one dies, the other would follow shortly after, yet they would always be together, but those bonded not with their fated mate were not bound as tightly and death was not shared.

Vegeta was born a Sub, to which his father was not happy about at all. He had been swayed though because of how strong Vegeta was at birth. He knew Vegeta was fated from birth to be a Super Saiyan so that meant his destined mate would also be a Super Saiyan since he would have to be stronger than his son. So that meant that there were two future Super Saiyans on the way that could free them from the clutches of Freeza. It is too bad that day came after the race was wiped out.

Even though Vegeta grew up away from his home, being sold to Freeza at the tender age of 10, he still went through the all changes that Saiyan Subs go through, and he was lucky since he had Nappa and Radditz to guide him, or else he would have been on his own in the cold, cruel world Freeza had created. He came of age, went through his first heat and dreamt of his beloved, a Saiyan with crazy spikes and gentle eyes. Nappa and Radditz were a mated couple but were not fated to one another, their true mates had died with the planet before either of them could find them, but they still found comfort in each other's arms, as did Vegeta. Both Radditz and Nappa wanted Vegeta to know the pleasures of being intimate, because with the lives they lived they worried Vegeta would find pleasure no where else. So whenever the Prince went into heat his companions would show him the joys of intimacy.

When Radditz was killed on earth, Nappa was devastated. He asked Vegeta that if he could not beat the fighters that had killed his mate he wanted Vegeta to take his life and then take down the fighters himself. Vegeta was reluctant at first but at the look on the face of a man he looked up to, he agreed, that pain was too much for anyone to bear.

It happened just as Nappa said but what was not expected was for Vegeta to run into his destined mate, the long forgotten Saiyan and brother of Radditz, Kakarot. They both held looks of recognition on their faces when they met but because Goku was ignorant of his heritage the fight was continued. Vegeta was beaten but set free, and then the entire episode on Planet Namek transpired including the destruction of Freeza, and Vegeta returned to earth an unlikely ally.

After their passionate romp during a sparring match, Vegeta had sat Goku down and explained what Saiyans were all about and what that meant for them. He had blushed as he finally explained their roles in the relationship, but was surprised when Goku had grabbed him and proceeded to take his breath away in an incredible kiss. That was the beginning of their relationship.

Gohan and Piccolo had eventually found out but neither was disgusted or surprised, both just accepted it and kept on training. Goku had been incredibly relieved by his son's reaction; if anyone's opinion mattered it was Gohan's. But Gohan had smiled and said he preferred Vegeta to his mother, who was un-accepting at best. For those few months before the Cell games Goku and Vegeta were living in a blissful state of happiness.

Goku had never loved Chi-chi like she had claimed to love him, but for fear of what would happen to Gohan he stayed in an abusive relationship with a woman who could never understand him. But Vegeta did. And that's why he gave in so easily to his instincts, because he had been starved for affection and respect in a relationship for so long. Vegeta understood he needed to be free to fight and live. Vegeta respected him, guided him, and he suspected even loved him and he was happier with him than he ever was before.

They had agreed though during their affair to not complete their bond because in the worst case scenario that one of them died in the up and coming battles, they did not want the other to follow, especially since they were two of the strongest fighters on earth, one of them could be the final hope. How right they were…

Vegeta was torn from his musings when he heard the unmistakable cry of his son. He climbed from his comfortable bed and walked across the hall to his son's room. Tiny whimpers and cries escaped the lavender haired boy, and he took a moment to admire his exotic Saiyan look. Trunks was certainly built like a Saiyan but his coloring was completely different. This child was the reason he did not fling himself into death after the Cell Games. No matter how much he loved Kakarot, he had a responsibility to this child, since his mother would have nothing to do with him.

He gently scooped the whimpering baby into his arms and began to purr deep in his chest while stoking Trunks' tail. In a matter of moments the child was calmed and curled into the sweet scent of his father as he drifted back to sleep. It was in that moment that Vegeta made a decision. He was not going to live under the same roof as a woman who cast her only son aside for publicity and attention. Tomorrow he would leave and take his son to the forest where he would raise him to be the best man he could possibly be. He knew he would miss Dr. Briefs and Bunni, but he would visit when he could, and right now he needed to raise his son in a fit environment for a child of his nature.

The next day he went to Dr. Briefs and asked for a few empty capsules and a small capsule home for him and his son to live in. He got all of that plus many more capsules full many simple necessities he might need. He took the empty capsules and packed his son's things as well as his own. He then scooped up his child, said good bye to the Briefs and took off searching for a place to live. He decided not to tell Bulma of his plans to leave just to spite her, knowing that after her anger died down she wouldn't care.

He touched down in a clearing in some woods within a short flight to an ocean. If he remembered correctly, Krillin and Master Roshi lived out on an island not to far from here, and the mountains to his back are where Goku lived with his family, yet he still didn't understand what drew him to this spot. He noticed an abandoned house not too far from where he stood and decided to go inspect. It was a small oriental home made of fine woods and rocks. It was in desperate need of repair but Vegeta felt up for. He decided he and Trunks would live in the capsule home he had until he could repair this place, maybe even improve it if he felt so inclined. He popped the capsule not too far from the abandoned home and settled in for the night with Trunks safely wrapped in his arms.

The next day he awoke at dawn and walked outside to stretch in the early light. Judging by the weather he would have to say he arrived in this area at the tail end of winter, what perfect timing. This is where a Saiyan should live, out in the wild with home made from the natural surroundings, allowing them feel free to live wild and carefree, letting their natural instincts out. He heard his son call for him from the capsule house and he went back inside to fix them both something to eat.

After breakfast he brought Trunks outside and set up an area where he could play. He surrounded the area with a chi barrier just in case Trunks tried to wander off. He set his four month old son down on the grassy floor with some toys and watched proudly as his son crawled around in the grass and explored his new 'habitat.' A smile wove itself onto his face and Vegeta was convinced this was the right idea. Next he went to the abandoned house to inspect it more closely to see where to begin. He was actually rather excited. Living on his own, having to fend for himself and his son, just like his ancestors did on Planet Vegeta.

For the next few months Vegeta spent time fixing the house and playing with his son. Soon his son learned how to walk and Vegeta spent time playing with his cub and teaching him simple games and ways to defend himself. When Trunks napped Vegeta would do some of his own training, mostly katas and meditation since he didn't want to leave his son unattended.

About nine months after he left Capsule Corps and headed into the wild he had finished the home improvements on the house he discovered in the wild. He had expanded it a great deal from the original one room design, adding more rooms and a second floor. And just in time too since winter was just setting in. Now he and his son had a large home to live in for the winter.

He had used some of the equipment Dr. Briefs had given him, like a heater system, entertainment equipment, kitchen appliances, and a septic tank for a pluming system. It was an earthy home of wood and stone with all modern technology had to offer, Vegeta was rather pleased with himself. The lower floor was composed of a large kitchen, living room and bathroom in the front half, and a library/study and a large greenhouse to grow food during the winter in the back of the house. There was hallway stretching from the front door to the back door, putting the kitchen and greenhouse on one side of the house and the living room, study and a bathroom on the other side of the house. On the second floor was a small landing area that three bedrooms opened up to and a large set of widows opened up to the back yard and a deck, two rooms were regular sized and the other was the master bedroom. Each had its own bathroom with a shower. On top of that was a huge attic that could be turned into a work space or play area. There was also a porch below the deck upstairs that could be accessed by a door from the large hallway downstairs. On the lower level of the porch there was a large bath tub that was practically a mini pool. It looked out towards the mountains where the sun set. He had also cleared an area in the back so come next spring he could grow some crops to go along with whatever meat he caught in the surrounding area. He had no idea why he had built such a large house for two Saiyans, but you never knew what could happen…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what did ya'll think. I'd love to find out. Please review, it keeps me energized.


	2. The Saiyan Bunch

**Alternate Reality**

**Chapter 2 – The Saiyan Bunch**

WC: 6,396

Disclaimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

AN: okay so I'm a little nervous posting this because I'm not sure what people will think, but I'm proud of my ideas so here we go. Warning: there is some major Chi-chi and Bulma bashing here so be warned. I've also taken some liberty when it comes to ages but I think everyone is in the ballpark of where they're supposed to be.

Chapter Sum-up: Vegeta and Trunks get some unexpected visitors and news...

-----------------------------------------------

Not a day after he had gotten himself and Trunks settled in did a blizzard hit the area. Thankfully during the process of rebuilding his house he had plenty of left over wood. He had a roaring fire in the fireplace in the living room going and he and his son were stretched out on a fur rug watching television. His son was dressed in a fleece suit with a hole for his tail and booties to keep the cold out, and he himself wore wool socks, sweat pants, and a work-out tank top, leaving his arms bare to better hold his son.

The living room was set up so when you walked in, in front of you was a large fireplace, to the right was a set a windows looking out to the front yard, and to the left was the entertainment system. A series of couches and chairs were laid out around the room so you could choose which focal point to look at. The windows also had a built in window seat and the fireplace had a large mantle. There was also a door next to the entertainment system that lead to the bathroom and through there was another door leading to the library. All in all it was a cozy room, all it needed was personal touches like pictures and knick knacks to make it homey, but Vegeta knew those kinds of things would come in time.

The kitchen was across the hall from the living room. It had all the modern appliances money can buy built in with cabinets along two walls, the wall along the front of the house and the wall directly across from the doorway. There were also windows on the two walls with cabinets and in the middle of the room there was a large island with a sink, stove and eating area able to fit up to six people on bar stools on three sides in the center in the room. To the right there was a dining room with a fireplace connected to the kitchen. Also to the right was a door and small hallway that lead to the green house and a rather large room that was part pantry and part refrigerator to store food since a normal human fridge could not fit enough food for even one Saiyan. Across the main hallway from the greenhouse was the library/study (which is next to the living room). It also had a fireplace across from the doorway and large windows facing the backyard. On the walls were built in shelves and in the center of the room there was a large desk-like table with chairs and two comfy chairs with ottomans sat in front of the fireplace.

Back in the living room, Vegeta sighed with contentedness and dozed lightly with his son watching a DVD of a cartoon about a sponge on the TV, wrapped safe in his papa's arms. Just as Vegeta was falling into a light cat-nap he heard a knock at the door. His head shot up from his position on the floor. 'Now who in the world could that be,' he thought sleepily.

He gently untangled himself from his son, who protested until the yellow sponge on the TV caught his attention again. Vegeta chuckled at his antics before heading to the front door. Who he saw gave him quite a shock. Standing on his front porch with the blizzard howling around them, was Gohan and Piccolo, both whom he had not seen since the Cell Games. In Gohan's arms was a bundle that looked like it could be a baby, and his suspicions were confirmed when the bundle gave a tiny cry. Both of the warriors were covered in snow, and Gohan looked to be shivering under his jacket. "What the hell are you two doing here," he asked, shock clearly written on his face.

"Can we come in first before Gohan here freezes his tail off," Piccolo demanded, though he seemed to be shivering too.

Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction before he stepped aside and let two of his old sparring partners into his home. He shut the door on the howling wind and chilling snow and turned to his two guests. He watched as they both removed their outer layers, asking with their eyes where they should put them. Vegeta quickly stepped in and put their things in a hall closet by the door. They stood in the hallway for a moment; the only sounds were the echoes of the TV and the slight whimpering of the child in Gohan's arms.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Uh…would either of you like something to eat or drink," he asked his two unlikely visitors.

"Just water for me," Piccolo said, and Vegeta snorted at how he should have known, 'Typical Namek.'

"Umm…well…could I have something to eat…umm…something warm," Gohan whispered, shyly looking up at the man who was practically a second father to him.

Vegeta's eyes softened at the hesitant look in Gohan's eyes and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can Gohan," he quietly said, "I'll whip up some soup and hot chocolate while you and Piccolo make yourselves at home in the living room through there." He pointed towards the room that held the sound of the TV and his son's giggling. "Trunks is in there, I'm sure he'll be happy to have some company."

Gohan's eyes brightened slightly and he nodded his head, and turning around went into the room with Piccolo right behind him. Vegeta stood in the foyer for a few moments, pondering why these two appeared on his door step in a blizzard no less. He shook his head; 'first things first, attend to my guests then ask questions,' that was what his father always taught him. He wandered into the kitchen and made a Saiyan size serving of corn chowder and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He also grabbed a tall glass of water before he headed back to the living room.

Piccolo had sat himself in front of the fire and had a very contemplative look on his face. Gohan had joined Trunks on the floor and was watching the TV. The baby he had carried was nestled safely in one of the chairs, apparently asleep. He took the soup to Gohan first, setting it on a low coffee table in front of the TV. "Here you go Gohan, eat up. Keep an eye on Trunks for me while I go talk to Piccolo okay," he said as he watched Gohan dive into the food like it was the first meal he'd had in weeks.

"Okay," Gohan mumbled around a mouthful of vegetables and corn.

Vegeta smirked at his actions, so like his father, and turned to the man who would most likely give him answers. He walked over to Piccolo and handed him his water and took a seat in a chair next Piccolo's facing the fire. "So do you mind telling me why the hell you're here, not that I mind. And who is the child Gohan was carrying," Vegeta asked the statue like Namek beside him.

Piccolo took a small sip of his water then sighed. "It's quite a long story my friend," he said, still gazing into the fire.

"Well I have plenty of time so spit it out," he said, trying not to be harsh because of the expression on his friend's face, it was almost sad and pained, something he had never seen before on the Namek's face.

"Alright, let's start with if you remember the last night Goku spent with Chi-chi," he said finally turning to the Prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta scowled, of course he remembered, how could he forge?. He and Goku had disagreed on whether or not to tell the others about their relationship. Vegeta had respected Goku's wish to not tell his friends, but Vegeta drew the line with Chi-chi. He told Goku she had the right to know her husband didn't love her and that their relationship was over, especially since he wanted the gentle Saiyan far away from that abusive relationship. Goku only hesitated because he feared what would happen to Gohan. But Gohan, after hearing one of the couple's arguments on the issue, had told his father to do it, because Chi-chi had never shown her family the affection they deserved after she discovered they were aliens.

A few days before the Cell Games were to commence Goku returned to his home to tell his wife it was over. She had thrown a terrible fit, but Goku weathered it out. She then calmed down enough that Goku thought she had accepted it, realizing what was once love between them was gone. Sniffling she asked if she could serve him one last meal before he left. He had readily agreed, never being one to turn down food, it was unheard of. What he didn't realize was that he made a grave error in judgment.

Chi-chi had laced the entire meal with a mix of relaxants, sleeping pills and stimulants, praising the fact that Goku's body could handle an onslaught of medications and that he consumed so much at such a rate that the medications were near untraceable to the gentle Saiyan. In no time he succumbed to the effects of the drugs in his system and did not protest as Chi-chi had her way with him.

A few hours later Goku woke with a blinding headache, naked in bed with the woman he thought he was rid of forever. He was at first confused until he was hit with distorted visions of what had happened earlier. He thought he was going to be sick. Not wanting to stay any longer, and feeling in desperate need of a wash to rid the traces of her on him, he fled the scene never wanting to return. Before, though, he could rid himself of the stench he flew into Vegeta who had come to investigate why his lover had not returned to their campsite at the right time. Vegeta was about to greet his lover with a kiss when he noticed three things, the terribly guilty look on Goku's face, his lack of clothing, and the stench of sex and Chi-chi clinging to him. Vegeta had never flown so hard in his life.

Goku eventually caught up with his distraught lover and tackled him to the ground, trying to reason with him around the kicking and cursing Vegeta delivered his way. Eventually Vegeta exhausted himself and Goku proceeded to plead with his lover to at least listen to him. Vegeta relented; part of him knowing there had to be more to the situation than he was seeing. Goku told Vegeta how he ate a meal from Chi-chi then pretty much blacking out to waking up next to her. As Vegeta listened he took stock of the fact that he could smell alterations in Goku's scent, indicating the use of drugs and Vegeta finally relaxed. "You swear that's how it is," he asked after Goku's pleas to forgive him.

"Yes I promise Geta. You know I love you, more than anything else. I would never willingly betray that love. You mean too much to me. Please…please forgive me, I don't want her, I want you…I need you," Goku broke off in a whisper as he gazed into the eyes of the one who completed him.

Vegeta had smiled faintly and leaned up to kiss the man who captured him so. They kissed gently, no need to rush this moment of understanding and deepening of their relationship. They then left their spot on the ground to go bathe in a nearby stream, washing away the traces of hurt and betrayal, leaving behind their love and trust. They made love under the stars, in no rush to end their moment, fearing it could be their last. At sunrise they flew back to their camp where Piccolo and Gohan were. Soon all thoughts of Chi-chi were erased as the severity of the situation weighed heavily on their shoulders. The Cell Games came and the rest is history.

Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head and turned his head back to Piccolo, blushing in the faint light in letting his mind wander so. "Of course I remember what kind of question is that. What has that got to do with why you're here," He asked a bit exasperated, he didn't prefer thinking about anything having to do with Goku, it was still so painful.

"Everything," Piccolo whispered as he turned back to the fire. "Apparently Chi-chi had alternative motives for that evening than just sleeping with Goku. She conceived and had a son, the child lying on the chair next to your own."

Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction and he whipped his head around to stare at the bundle lying innocently on one of his chairs by the television. 'A child…Kakarot's son…what…' He turned back to Piccolo and waited for him to continue.

"Her motive was to have this child and use Goku's easily manipulated sense of guilt to lure him back to her and away from you. She is a woman who desires power and control over others, especially Goku because of his simple ways. She would use the incentive of a child to keep Goku locked to her, to use as she so wills, morph him into the husband he could never be for her. Obviously her plan backfired because Goku died in the Cell Games, something she didn't expect," Piccolo continued, still staring unblinkingly into the fire.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. What happened," Vegeta whispered, still trying to process the news.

"No it doesn't. The rest I am about to tell you comes from Gohan, not myself. When he told me he did not divulge all the details, I'm hoping you can get the rest from him in time. He can't keep it all bottled up, it isn't healthy.

"Chi-chi carried the child the full nine months, all the while working Gohan like a slave. I never saw him during that time, Chi-chi always turned me away saying he was studying. She bid him to do everything she would have made Goku do had he still been alive, kind of like what Bulma did to you," Piccolo deadpanned. Even though Vegeta never told Goku or any of Bulma's other friends he did confide in Piccolo, who had never really liked the woman. In the short time they knew each other they had become close friends and confidents, someone easily related to, even if no one could tell from the outside.

"Goku's son was born this morning; Gohan had taken her to the hospital in the town nearby, just before the storm hit. The final straw came when Chi-chi saw the baby. The baby is the splitting image of Goku and Chi-chi decided she couldn't love something like that. Sitting in her bed she cursed Gohan out, who stood holding his brother in the corner. He hasn't told me everything she said but she did say that she wanted the two of them gone before she got home. So Gohan left the hospital, packed his things in capsules, and came to me at the Lookout. After he got everything out I knew I couldn't give him all the help he needed. He needed someone who could give a newborn Saiyan what he needs, and I knew that person was you."  
They both sat in silence for a moment as Vegeta digested everything he had been told. So Chi-chi is exactly like Bulma, he knew it. And poor Gohan, first to lose his father and now his mother, he must be dangling to his sanity by a thread. He'd have to sit that kid down sometime and get him to let all the pain out, only then could he start to heal.

"So will you help my friend," Piccolo asked after a few minutes, finally turning to look at the silent Prince.

Vegeta didn't even hesitate. "Of course I will," he said his voice slightly hoarse with emotion. "I'll do everything I can, because after all they are my subjects and as their Prince I must take care of them. Besides," He paused here for a moment. "It is what Kakarot would want. They are a part of him, in a sense they are practically my own cubs, and I always look after my own."

Piccolo finally smiled a small smile and leaned back in his chair, finally relaxing. "Somehow I knew you would say that," Vegeta snorted at this, "I was thinking we could do what we did for Trunks, since this new kid will need nourishment, and I know Trunks is already weaned. Think you're up for it," Piccolo asked, his smile morphing into a smirk.

The Prince smirked back, "Of course. I'm always up to a challenge, and if this kid is anything like Kakarot, he will have quite the appetite."

At the time of Trunks' birth, because Bulma pretty much rejected the baby and wanted nothing to do with being a mother, Trunks had had no source of nourishment for his tiny Saiyan body. Worried that he was going to lose his son Vegeta devoted himself to finding a formula that would sate his hungry son, but Trunks stubbornly refused all human concoctions of baby food and milk.

About a day after he was born, Trunks still had not eaten anything and Vegeta was starting to lose hope. His son was suffering slowly and he didn't know what to do, until Trunks gave his father the best idea. Vegeta had been holding his son against his naked chest as he searched the Capsule Corps kitchen for something to help his son. Unexpectedly Trunks had latched onto his father's nipple out of instinct, sucking hard, desiring milk from his parent. Vegeta had frozen, staring down at his son and the answer just clicked. He was such a fool; he was a Sub so he naturally produced milk when he had a child. The problem was because he didn't carry Trunks in his body he did not produce the milk like he would have done under normal circumstances. In theory, if he could mentally tell his body that he had had a baby then maybe his body would produce some nourishment. In theory.

But since changing his body like that was something he didn't really have a good idea about, he decided to seek out Piccolo, surely his friend, who meditated near constantly, could guide him in the process. At that moment Trunks released his nipple, giving a loud wail, obviously frustrated his parent wasn't giving him food. "Shhh my son. Be patient. I promise I'll feed you soon," he purred to the distraught cub in his arms.

Trunks calmed at his father's voice and seemed to understand that his papa would get him the right food. Vegeta left Capsule Corps soon after and headed to where he felt the Namek's chi. Piccolo had been a bit annoyed at being disturbed from his meditation but had relaxed at the sight of Vegeta and his son, both looking completely worn out. Vegeta then told Piccolo his plan and his friend agreed to help, being one who was quietly fascinated by Saiyans, who were so different than any other species he knew, any chance to learn more about this near extinct species he took.

They sat facing each other in the clearing where Piccolo had been meditating, with Trunks nestled in his papa's lap. It was a long process finding the right part of Vegeta's mind and body that needed to be influenced to believe that he had had a child; made harder by the fact that both were sailing uncharted waters, ignorant to what might happen.

A few hours later Vegeta started to feel the tingles in his chest, right behind his lungs, where he was taught by Radditz was where Saiyan males stored the milk, instead of in breasts. There was a long thin area between the back side of the ribs and their lungs where milk was produced, and then through some small tubing, no bigger than blood vessels, the milk traveled to the nipples for the child to feed from. An hour after the tingles began Vegeta felt a slight extra weight in his chest, most likely the milk, and his nipples hardened, full and ready for a hungry cub to feed off of.

When the process was completed the two warriors leaned back from one another and smirked, success. Vegeta then picked up his squirming son, who had perked up at the smell of milk coming from his papa. When the baby was in reach he hungrily latched on to a nipple and sucked, whimpering as he was rewarded with food. His lavender tail wound itself around his parent's wrist, relaxing as his tummy was filled. Vegeta, on the other hand, had closed his eyes as his son fed from him. What a strange feeling. He had had his nipples sucked on before, them being one of Goku's favorite parts of the Prince's body to touch and play with,(among others), but never had it felt like this. He felt the slow withdrawal of the milk from his body and the rush of love he felt for the child in his arms, a bond between them growing.

He watched his son feed ravenously, barely pausing for breath, and was overcome with his feeling of protectiveness and affection and smiled, beginning to purr himself. A while later he pulled his son away; who protested at first, before he turned the cub around and brought him to his other nipple, instinctively knowing it would start to hurt if Trunks drank too much from one side.

Trunks resumed his feeding, his eyed drooping in contentedness. Vegeta's smile grew and he looked up at his friend, silently thanking him. He was so relieved that Trunks now wouldn't have to starve. Piccolo gave a rare smile to the Prince and resumed his meditating, silently pleased himself that he could help this man who was a very good friend of his.

Back in his living room Vegeta and Piccolo had sat themselves on the floor like they had before, entering a meditative state together and began the process of once again tricking Vegeta's body. "While we're at it Piccolo, I was wondering if you could try to grow back my tail," Vegeta asked with his eyes still closed.

Piccolo cracked open an eye, curious at the request, "Why?"

"Saiyan tails are very helpful when raising children because they can be used as an extra arm and a way to sooth the baby since our tails are a direct source of our scents," he explained. "Since I'll have two cubs in this house a tail would be helpful. Also because I'm not this kid's biological parent I need to get him used to my scent and the best way is through my tail."

Piccolo nodded and went back to concentrating on manipulating his friend's body to accommodate caring for a newborn. This time it didn't take nearly as long to get Vegeta's body to produce the milk since both knew where to go and what to do. About an hour later Vegeta felt his body change, ready to feed another Saiyan cub. They spent about another hour trying to figure out how to get Vegeta's tail back. Soon Vegeta began to feel a painful tingle at the base of his spine before a tail sprouted from his backside pulling a shout from his lips.

He sat for a few moments adjusting to the feeling and letting the dizziness pass, breathing hard. He slowly turned around to face his tail that he hadn't seen in so many years. It was deep ebony with hints of crimson, just like his hair. He chuckled as his tail waved in front of his face, acting happy to see him. "Thank you Piccolo," he said as he stood, "I hadn't realized just how much I missed it. I'm going to go clean up really quick, and then I'll feed the kid. Keep an eye on the brats for me." With that he walked to the bathroom and cleaned off the blood and other such extremities from his tail, smoothing the fur with his fingers.

He re-entered the living room noticing Piccolo had moved to a chair by the TV where the boys sat. He came in at just the right time because Goku's youngest son gave a loud wail, waking up hungry, probably having not had anything to eat since birth. He walked over to where the three half-Saiyans were. Gohan was looking worriedly at his brother, sending anxious glances at Piccolo and Vegeta, not knowing what to do. "Calm yourself Gohan," Vegeta said, running his fingers though Gohan thick hair. "I'll take care of your brother."

Gohan looked a little skeptical but scooted back, sitting at his mentor's feet on the floor. Piccolo placed a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry kid. Vegeta knows what he's doing," he said, gently rubbing a tense shoulder. "Trust me; Vegeta will take care of everything."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo curiously before turning back to Vegeta whom had just picked up his brother. Trunks still sat in front of the TV watching cartoons, oblivious to the action going on behind him.

Vegeta gently pulled back the blanket covering the child and nearly gasped. Piccolo wasn't kidding when he said the kid was a splitting image of his father, he was a little mini-Goku, with the same hair and everything. He chuckled at the irony, ever since Goku had died Vegeta had tried to avoid everything that reminded him of his lover, but it looks like now he couldn't do that anymore. Besides, just like Gohan, he needs to face his past pain and accept it so he could move on. Now he had a part of Goku to care for and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

He settled down in the chair the babe had been in and gently set him on his lap. The child had calmed down a bit, still whimpering, but looking at him with curious eyes, not recognizing his scent as being one of his parents but also smelling the milk he had to offer. The cub raised his cubby arms towards that face asking in baby talk to be given food. Vegeta chuckled at the expression and waved his tail over the baby's face while removing his shirt. He pulled the cub back into his arms and placed him against his chest with easy access to his nipple, all the while pouring his scent over the child and purring so he could get used to him.

The cub immediately latched on to the nipple when it was offered and sucked with a gusto that rivaled his father. 'Like father, like son' he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment at the feeling of being connected to a child in such an intimate way, then opened his crimson tinted ebony eyes again. "So does this cub have a name Gohan," he asked not taking eyes off the precious burden in his arms.

Gohan was shaken from his stupor at the question. He had been trapped at the sight of Vegeta feeding his brother like a woman. He had known Saiyans were different, just not how different. Vegeta had said a while ago he would teach him his heritage as he got older and came of age, so as of now the eleven year old was still ignorant to what was happening and was fascinated by seeing a man do something he thought only a woman could do. Not only that but seeing such a tender look on the Prince's normally controlled visage made Gohan freeze and capture the moment. But to answer the question, "Well mom didn't give him a name, but I was thinking Goten," he said nervously looking up at a man he adored like a father.

"Goten," Vegeta murmured to himself, tasting the name and looking at the babe. He smirked, "I think that is a fine name for a Son," he stated, lifting his eyes to meet those of the boy who had had to do so much growing up in so short a time, "A strong name for a strong Saiyan.

Gohan smiled brightly at the praise and slowly crawled over the floor to get a better look at his brother. He leaned slightly on Vegeta's leg as he watched his brother Goten eat, a content look on his face. He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his head, gently brushing through his midnight locks. He gazed up at the Prince of his race and his heart melted a bit at the tender look directed towards him. He smiled back and rested his head on Vegeta's leg, breathing in his sweet, calming musk and closing his eyes against the happy tears building. For all the bad that happened lately this was the best thing that could happen, finding a real parent besides his father that cares about himself and his brother.

"Mr. Vegeta," he whispered, not lifting his head from its comfortable position, especially because gentle fingers still ran through his hair.

"Yes Gohan," Vegeta asked back just as quietly.

"Would you mind if I called you Papa," he asked lifting his head to gaze at the man who had made his real father so happy.

Vegeta's eyes widened. 'Could it be true, was Gohan asking…to…' Vegeta's shocked expression turned into a rare smile. "Just as long as you don't mind me calling you son," he managed to say without his voice hitching with emotion. Goku's son was asking to be his own, like he would have if he and Goku had fully bonded.

Gohan's smile could have lit up an arena, and he nodded his head vigorously as his tears finally escaped his eyes. "I'd want nothing more," he said, his voice thick with happiness. "You've always been more like a parent to me than my mom. You loved me unconditionally like she should have. And you love my father like she never could. I want you to be my Papa, and Goten's too."

Vegeta laughed around the tears gathering in his eyes, pulling Gohan in to and embrace, being mindful of the child feeding in between them. "I promise Gohan, I'll be a better parent than that woman could ever hope to be," he whispered into Gohan's hair as he nuzzled the boy, purring even louder in happiness.

Gohan laughed too as they embraced, nuzzling his Papa back as a part of him that was in turmoil was put to rest. Vegeta reluctantly pulled away from the embrace as he had to switch sides for Goten to feed on. Gohan watched happily at how tenderly the Prince was with the newborn, who wasn't even his biologically. Gohan curled up against Vegeta's leg once again, hugging his calf and smiling at nothing in particular.

Piccolo had watched the entire scene unfold in front of him, a single tear making its way down his face at the heart warming sight. Now he knew what Vegeta means when he says Saiyans are a passionate race. They fight and love with everything they have in them. They feel all emotions more than humans could ever hope to, forming bonds that transcend death and time.

Trunks finally decided to be part of the action when the DVD he had been watching on the TV was over. He turned to where he knew his Papa was and saw he had another baby in his arms that was feeding from him. Trunks whimpered, even though he was weaned and didn't need the milk he still doesn't want anyone else to feed from his Papa. He got up on wobbly feet and determinedly stomped over to the chair. When he was next to his Papa he wailed.

"Oh Trunks," Vegeta shouted, shocked at the unexpected outburst. Trunks' wail had startled Goten as well who let go of his meal and cried.

Vegeta sighed; he had been worried this would happen. Back on the planet Vegeta, couples had always put a few years between their cubs so jealously and competitiveness for certain kinds of attention from their parents wouldn't interfere, like feeding or sparring. Now he had two cubs barely a year apart, of course Trunks would be jealous that another was feeding from him, especially because it had been the two of them for so long.

He reached down and pulled Trunks against him, next to Goten, hoping to dispel any animosity before it arouse. If Saiyans hated one another in childhood they were guarantied to hate each other until death, even beyond. Both cubs cried in his arms, but he keep purring and waving his tail to spread his calming scent over them as he waited for them to come to their senses. Eventually Trunks stopped because of the comfort of his Papa's arms and Goten stopped to latch back onto his dinner, he was still hungry anyway.

Trunks whimpered and looked at his father, trying to understand why there was another baby in his place. Vegeta just smiled and tried to reassure his son through their bond and with his scent that Goten was no threat, he was part of the family, someone for Trunks to protect, and Vegeta stilled loved Trunks first because he was his son. Trunks calmed at the reassurances and looked at the cub drinking from his Papa. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; anyway this meant he had someone else to play with. Trunks yawned sleepily, throwing a tantrum really took a lot out of you, and he burrowed further into his Papa's embrace, falling asleep easily. Not too soon after Trunks slipped into dreamland did Goten finally decide he was full, he burped contentedly and fell asleep almost instantly in his 'mother's' arms.

Vegeta relaxed, disaster averted. He looked down at Gohan and he smirked when he realized he was also asleep. "Looks like their pooped," Piccolo spoke up from his spot, growing more and more impressed with the man in front of him. He was an incredible warrior but also one of the most loving and tender parents he had ever seen.

"They definitely wore themselves out," Vegeta said, followed closely by a yawn of his own then a chuckle. "Looks like I'm beat too. Why don't you grab Gohan and we'll settle in for the night. And I don't want any excuses about you leaving because I'm not letting you go out in that storm," he finished as Piccolo came over and tenderly cradled Gohan to his own chest.

Piccolo smirked, "Yes mom," he said in a false childish voice.

"Brat," Vegeta retorted as he lead the way upstairs to the bedrooms.

He first went to his own room, the master bedroom, putting both young children on the bed as he made a kind of nest out of blankets near the middle, scenting them with his tail as he arranged them. He gently rested Goten in the blankets then picked Trunks back up. He left his room and went to his son's room and placed him in his cradle, thanking Kami the boy slept through the night now or he might not be able handle raising both him and Goten. He turned back to his friend, "You should stay with Gohan tonight, just in case if he is haunted by nightmares, which wouldn't be surprising. I'd watch over him myself but Kakarot's youngest brat is going to take most of my energy," he stated as he walked over to the other bedroom on the level. He was thankful to whatever force that had driven him to build all these extra rooms and furnish them completely. At the time he didn't think it was necessary but now he was eternally grateful.

Vegeta opened the door to the spare bedroom, letting the Namek and his precious burden in. "You sleep well. I'm going to go quickly clean up downstairs then I'm turning in. I'll see you in the morning Piccolo," he said watching Piccolo tuck Gohan into the queen sized bed.

"Goodnight Vegeta, and for what it's worth, I think you are ten times better than both of those bitches put together. You'll make a great father and I'll always be around to help. I'm sure wherever he is Goku is incredibly proud of you and grateful for what you're doing," Piccolo said turning to his friend and laying his hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta placed one of his own hands on top of the Namek's. "Thank you," he said barely meeting his eyes, "I appreciate it, and I'll definitely take you up on that offer for help. Goodnight," he finished smirking at the Namek before turning and closing the door.

After cleaning up the downstairs he shut down the house for the night, still a bit overwhelmed by everything that had happened so quickly, but he wouldn't change a thing. He climbed into bed next to Goten, curling around the cub, situating himself so when Goten woke up in a few hours he could just latch on to a nipple and feast. Vegeta was thankful he still had all of Trunks' early infancy clothes and diapers. He supposed in a few months when Goten was weaned he would build him a cradle of his own and he would let the two cubs share a room, giving Gohan his own.

Vegeta smiled, things were going to be a lot busier in his house but it would be wonderful, all the last of the Saiyans, his and Goku's children growing up under the same roof and guidance. 'I wish you were here to see this Kakarot. None the less, I hope you are proud and happy up there, where ever you are. I love you…" were his last thoughts before he succumbed to his tiredness, getting all the rest he could now that he had two cubs to look after. Up in Otherworld an angel smiled tearfully down on the Prince and infant, 'I love you too Geta,' the angel whispered.

-------------------------------------------

Once again I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Good and bad comments are welcome. And like I said at the beginning of this little adventure, if just a couple of people are enjoying this and want more I'll keep posting the chapters I've got.


	3. Growing up Saiyans

**Alternate Reality**

**Chapter 3 – "Growing up Saiyans"**

WC: 5,309

Disclaimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

AN: So here we go people, new chapter. Yay (author does a little dance). Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or enjoyed this story. We're halfway done now, I can see the finish-line. Reviews are much appreciated.

Chapter Sum-up: Life in the Saiyan abode and some more unexpected visitors (...I feel like I'm repeating myself...oh well).

On with the story...

---------------------------------------------

It has been two years since the night Gohan and Goten joined Trunks and Vegeta in their home out in the wild. For the first months they all stayed close to home, strengthening their bonds with one another. Vegeta's time was mostly occupied by the two youngsters of the family, but he would find time during their naps to spent time with Gohan. He even eventually got the kid to talk about everything that happened between the end of the Cell Games and coming to stay with Vegeta.

It was late one night about one year after the Sons came to stay with Vegeta. Both Trunks and Goten were down for the night in their room, Goten having been weaned not too long before that and Vegeta moved the cubs in with one another. The two had become quite close after their rocky start; you could never find one without the other, which of course had advantages and disadvantages. Vegeta had found Gohan in the library reading a book by the fire. "Gohan," he began, "we need to talk."

Gohan marked his place in his book and set it aside, turning to look at his parent. "About what Papa," the child asked curiously.

Vegeta was still amazed at times to think about how much power this child held, yet how fragile he was. Vegeta came and sat on the floor, beckoning for Gohan to join him. "About what happened after your father died, but before you came to live with me," he said as soon as Gohan was settled with his head in Vegeta's lap.

Gohan tensed at the question, but the hand on his back and in his hair calmed him and the sweet musk coming from the tail gently stroking his cheeks soothed his pain. He sighed but none the less told Vegeta about how he had become a slave in his own home. His mother didn't let him leave the house unless he went to get food. She cruelly home schooled him, harshly punishing him physically when his work was not absolutely perfect. She ranted and raved about the evilness of Saiyans, particularly about his father, how he was a good for nothing failure and slut, whoring himself to another evil alien, never thinking about how many times she cheated on her husband, both before and after his death. Gohan had to endure watching his mother be with other men before it became too dangerous for the pregnancy. He listened as she cursed his father and cursed the child in her womb. Gohan was only thankful for the fact that she didn't have an abortion.

The night Goten was born Chi-chi was at her all time worst. She had said the cruelest things about her sons and their father. Calling her sons bastards, saying they were mistakes, and no one could love freaks like them. She called Goku a failure, a coward running from his problems, and an evil beast with a stone heart and no brain. She then told Gohan to leave and never come back; Gohan didn't need to be told twice.

Hatred, pure unrestrained hatred boiled beneath the Prince's skin. He wanted nothing more than to hunt that bitch down and tear her apart…no…that would be a mercy. She deserved far worst for the pain she caused his lover and their cubs, no one deserves to spoken to like that, least of all by their parents. "You are not a mistake Gohan, never believe that," he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Gohan raised his head, revealing the tears that had fallen as he had told his Papa about his painful past. "You are a bright, strong Saiyan who is loved by his father. You aren't a freak, if anything she is, for treating her own flesh and blood as she did. Do not spare that woman a second thought my son, she doesn't deserve you. _You_ are too good for her. I love you, and so do your father and Piccolo and the kids. You are someone special Gohan, I'm so proud of what you have become and you can only keep shining. Erase that woman from your mind and be the best you can be, prove her wrong," Vegeta said, silent tears for the cub in his lap making their way down his cheeks. He pulled the boy into his arms, nuzzling his hair and letting the boy cry out his pain into his shoulder.

Gohan couldn't even begin to explain what he felt as he sobbed into the strong shoulder of his Papa. Relief, happiness, sorrow, pain, gratefulness and many more emotions and reactions flowed through his body and all he could do was cling tightly to the man that loved him, really loved him for who he was. In that moment Gohan wouldn't have traded anything to go back to that woman who gave birth to him. Here was his real 'mother,' the one who truly cared for him, who was proud of him, and who loved his father just as much.

The two of them stayed that way until the fire died down. When the room began to get cold from the lack of heat, Gohan reluctantly pulled from Vegeta's embrace, whipping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "Thank you Papa," he whispered, voice cracking slightly. "I love you too you know. And I'm really happy that I'm here."

Vegeta smirked and ruffled Gohan's hair, "Me too kid, me too. Now come on, time for bed, we're going to do some more training tomorrow with Piccolo and then I want you to catch up on your studies," he said as he helped the boy to his feet.

"If you want you can start going to school. It would be a good way to make new friends and learn the proper way," he continued with his arm around Gohan's shoulders, leading the way upstairs.

"Really? I'd like that a lot. I always wanted to go to school," he replied happily.

"Then it's settled, you get caught up and I'll enroll you in the best school money can buy," Vegeta said, guiding the boy into his room, helping him get ready for bed, and tucking him in. He kissed his forehead then rose to leave the room.

"Papa," Gohan called before Vegeta shut off the light. "Do you think Dad is proud of me?"

Vegeta smirked, "Of course he is Gohan. You are a strong, brave and intelligent young man. Your father wanted you to be the best you could possibly be and you exceeded his expectations. No one is more proud than he is."

Gohan smiled, relaxing at the answer and drifted off as his bedroom light was turned off and the door shut.

Two months later Gohan was enrolled in a prestigious school for outstanding students, only about a fifteen minute flight of home. Vegeta had gotten money for the school from a fund the Briefs had started for him. While Vegeta didn't like accepting such charity, at the time it was the only source of money he had, since he did not know of any job he would be well suited for. His answer came in the television advertisement of an up and coming martial arts tournament in the area. Vegeta just found his source of income.

About once a month or whenever he could Vegeta would enter a tournament somewhere on the planet, in disguise of course, and win the prize money. He made sure never to enter any prominent tournaments that could arouse unwanted attention or suspicion. After a few months he had enough money to pay the Briefs back and begin saving for all three of his sons' educations.

Now a year later he had a steady income and a quickly growing up family. Gohan, now fourteen, was excelling at school and making lots of friends, many of whom would spend time at the Saiyans' home, ignorant of course to the family's true nature. Goten had just celebrated his third birthday and Vegeta was seeing more and more of his beloved Kakarot in the child. And Trunks…ah Trunks, what a fine boy he was turning out to be, already he was learning katas and was terribly close to learning how to fly, and he was only four years old. Of course Goten wasn't far behind, because of how close the two have become, but his age was still limiting his power.

At times the two youngsters were the sweetest children on the planet, and at others they were quite the menaces. They never did anything too terrible, mostly pranks, and Vegeta knew his son was the master mind and used his devoted companion Goten to help him implement his childlike terror. Don't even get him started when they exchanged his shampoo for pink dye or when they replaced Piccolo's water with vinegar. They are terrible pranksters but are loved quite dearly by their family, and they did not do their pranks often, preferring to have their Papa happy and warm towards them than cold and aloof after they pulled a prank, but the facial reactions to their hard work was always worth it.

It was a Friday afternoon in May and Vegeta found himself on the back porch with a book from the library, most of which had been donated by the Briefs, reading about a boy and his adventures towards discovering buried treasure (Treasure Island). Gohan was at school, and the Two Terrors were taking their afternoon nap. He was really enjoying his book, if there was one thing he congratulated the human race on it was their liberal arts, especially literature. Humans are very imaginative when it comes to creating something. He was too engrossed in his reading to notice neither the approaching power signatures nor the sound of knocking on his front door. He did, though, hear the sound of someone clearing their throat not ten steps from him. His head shot up in surprise and his eyes widened at the sight of Krillin standing in his backyard.

He finally picked up the traces of three other chi's situated on his front porch. He tensed slightly, not knowing what to expect from Kakarot's oldest and dearest friend. He took notice of the casual clothes and was that…yes it was…Krillin's hair was growing back. At the moment it was mostly just black fuzz but Vegeta had always thought he was naturally bald…apparently not.

"Can I help you," he finally asked, breaking the tense silence and trying not to sound accusing.

His voice seemed to startle Krillin from wherever he was because he shook his head slightly. "Umm, yeah. Me and my wife and Master Roshi came to see you actually. We noticed you were here a few years ago and then Gohan joined you and we were wondering what was going on," Krillin said, barely meeting his eyes, hoping not to evoke the wrath of the once volatile Prince.

Vegeta smirked sadly at how Krillin still did not trust him. How could he, he never gave him reason to. He sighed, might as well try to make amends…for Kakarot's sake, it's what he would want. He marked his place in his book and stood, wincing inwardly as the monk took a guarded step back. But Vegeta squared his shoulders, he would show these people, who are very dear to Kakarot, hospitality worthy of his royal title.

"Why don't all of you come inside," he suggested, gesturing to the backdoor. "I'll get us some snacks and answer any questions you have."

He turned, hoping the gesture of having his back unguarded would dispel any last fear the monk had of him. He opened the door, letting the wide eyed monk in first. He chuckled to himself; yes, he must be acting very differently than the Saiyan Prince Krillin fought so long ago. He shut the door, tossing his book into the library as he passed, noting smugly that it landed perfectly on the table in the room. He then motioned to the kitchen, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll let the rest of your company in."

Krillin nodded a bit absently and walked into the kitchen with a very confused look on his face. Vegeta smirked; this could turn out quite interesting. He opened the front door to see Master Roshi and Number 18, the latter of which had a baby in her arms. He smirk/smiled towards them and opened his arm wide in a sweeping motion toward the inside of the house. "Please come inside. Krillin is already in the kitchen," he said nodding his head toward the inside of his home.

Master Roshi gave him a skeptical look but they came inside none the less. He shut the door and lead them into the large kitchen where Krillin was already seated at the bar, twiddling his thumbs. Number 18 sat next to him, clutching the baby close to her chest, while master Roshi sat at the end of the island. Vegeta went to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of lemonade he made that morning, grabbing four glasses and pouring them all some of the sweet juice. He passed three of the glasses to his guests before turning and grabbing several plates to fill with light snacks of fruit, vegetables, crackers, and cheese. He came back to the end of the island spreading out the plates and grabbed some for himself as he sat on the remaining unoccupied side. "So what brings all of you to my neck of the woods," he asked, sipping his drink and munching on his snacks.

His guest exchanged glances before Master Roshi cleared his throat and faced the Prince. "Well we noticed you were here and we were wondering what you've been up to these past couple of years. We realize you're not a threat but we wondered why you haven't left, you have no ties here," Master Roshi said, absently grabbing some grapes.

Vegeta snorted and regarded all of them, "Of course I have ties, my son being one among others."

"But I thought Bulma was taking care of him," Krillin blurted out.

Vegeta stared at him steadily, knowing getting angry wouldn't solve anything, "That woman has no right to call herself a mother, besides those moments in front of others she couldn't spare her son, much less me, a second thought. I understand she probably wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility, but that doesn't excuse her for being less than truthful. I didn't want Trunks growing up in that environment. So I took him with me and brought him here, where we've been as you know. I stay for him because I know from experience that space is the worst place to grow up. Maybe many years from now I'll leave, but for now I stay here," he finished his speech by crossing his arms, daring any of them to refute his words.

Krillin was hanging his head but when he lifted it he had a sad smile on. "Part of me always knew there was something wrong with the way Bulma treated her son, it seemed kinda fake. Of course seeing what a real mother with her child looks like I know now that Bulma lied to us," he said this as he turned to 18 who had a light blush on her otherwise impassive face, but her eyes smiled at her husband.

Vegeta's heart ached at the sight, realizing right then how much he missed Kakarot and wished to be like those two were. He looked over at Master Roshi who was looking at him closely, scrutinizing him, showing that under that perverted surface was a real master of martial arts, a wise old man of uncountable age. Vegeta shifted slightly but turned back to Krillin who had started talking again. "We're also wondering why Gohan has been here and Piccolo too," he asked turning back to the Saiyan Prince.

"I have taken charge of Gohan," he responded. "It seems his mother could not handle raising him anymore. Apparently the truth that he is not completely human sunk in. I cannot tell you what she said to him, the words are such that I never wish them to be repeated or I will surely do something drastic."

"So you're taking care of him, that explains why Piccolo has been here, obviously checking up on Gohan," Roshi mused to himself.

"He also comes to spend time with me," Vegeta stated smugly, "It seems the two of us have quite a bit in common, besides once trying to conquer this planet."

This got a chuckle from 18 who regarded him with understanding eyes. Vegeta smiled slightly back before a loud thump above them interrupted the conversation. Vegeta turned quickly to the digital clock in the kitchen and cursed to himself, he thought he had more time before this would happen. A loud wail accompanied the thump and Vegeta sighed leaning on his hand with his elbow on the counter, waiting for the inevitable…"PAPA!!!" Nap time was over.

Two sets of feet tore down the stairs bringing two young Saiyan cubs slipping and sliding into the kitchen.

"Papa Trunks hit me."

"Papa Goten kicked me."

"He pushed me out of bed."

"He didn't wake up when I told him to."

"He hurt me."

"I was playing."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"WERE NOT."

"WERE TOO."

Vegeta resigned himself to introducing the toddlers to his guests in a not so graceful manner and growled in his throat causing both of his cubs to go silent, anxiously looking up at him, tears staining their cheeks. He sighed, reaching out and picking both of them up, cradling his boys to his strong chest. Both cubs nuzzled him, seeking his warmth and comfort. "Now we have been over this before. Trunks, hitting someone to wake them up is very rude and Goten hitting back without good reason is a big no. Understood," he said addressing both of them with calm looks. They nodded solemnly but still nuzzled into the comfort of their Papa.

"Has Goku been reincarnated or something? I think my eyes are playing tricks on me," Krillin said, startling the Prince out of his own little world consisting of him and these two cubs with his question.

Vegeta chuckled and turned the now shy boys, since they just noticed the visitors, to his guests and introduced them. "Krillin, Roshi, 18, you remember my son Trunks," he said gesturing to the lavender haired boy in his right arm, who burrowed deeper into his Papa's hold when three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Hello there youngster. My you're growing up quite quickly and you certainly have your father's looks," Roshi said kindly and Trunks blushed but still waved shyly. Krillin and 18 smiled at him as well.

"And this little ape is Goten. He was born nine months after the Cell Games and he came with his older brother to live with me," Vegeta introduced, and it was Goten's turn to burrow into his Papa's hold as the attention of these strangers was turned to him.

"Boys this is Master Roshi, Krillin, and Number 18, they are very good friends of the family," he said looking at the innocent and curious gazes directed at him.

"I must say Vegeta, this is a side I've never seen from you, but I always suspected was there," Roshi said, gazing at the Prince with eyes behind glasses full of untold wisdom. "I think these boys are in the best care possible."

Vegeta smirked and inclined his head in gratitude. Before conversation could continue the front door opened and two happy squeals came from the boys as they launched themselves from Vegeta's hold into the expecting arms of Gohan who had just rounded the corner. The two boys climbed all over their big brother, chattering excitedly as Gohan laughed. Gohan froze though when he noticed the other occupants of the kitchen, sending an anxious glance to his Papa. He calmed though at the slight smirk on Vegeta's face, who was casually leaned back in his chair. Obviously any animosity that could have arisen has been dispelled. He turned back to his brothers, placing his satchel on the floor and wrapping and arm around each of them and spinning gleefully.

"Let's go outside and play Gohan," Trunks said in-between his cries of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go play Gohan," Goten readily agreed with his best friend.

Gohan smiled at them and looked at their Papa. Vegeta rolled his eyes but mockingly shooed them out the door. "Go on, I couldn't stop the lot of you if I wanted to. Have fun and dinner is at sun down," he said as he rose from his chair, standing in front of his boys.

Trunks and Goten mock saluted him and Gohan smiled brilliantly. He put the boys down and told them to get ready and that he'd meet them outside soon. They whooped, turned and sprinted out the kitchen door. He turned back to his Papa and came into the open arms, nuzzling a regal cheek, inhaling the scent that always calmed his nerves. Vegeta stroked his hair, forgetting the rest of the world for these few special moments. "How was your test today? And do you have a lot of homework this weekend," he asked quietly, holding the once boy now teenager to his chest.

"The test was fine, just as I expected. And I have one worksheet to do this weekend for history but that's it," he replied into the warm neck his face was buried in. For the past couple of years, whenever he came home, he would nestle into Vegeta's embrace, a way for them to communicate easily, with few words. Their relationship had deepened dramatically after the night of Gohan's admission to what he had endured, and he always wanted to curl into the body of his Papa whom always made him feel safe and worth something.

"Alright, you can do that on Sunday. Now get going, we don't want those boys to grow impatient," Vegeta said, pulling away from the young man in front of him. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his son's forehead and kissed the spot his fingers just caressed.

Gohan smiled at his Papa, and then turning to the other occupants of the room bowed graciously. "It is good to see you my friends," he said straightening his body. "I wish there was more time to talk but I need to see to my brothers."

He turned from the room with a wave and dashed outside to where his brothers impatiently waited for him. As his steps faded from hearing range, Roshi and Krillin turned to the Prince with wide eyes, trying to figure out who this was standing in front of them. Vegeta chuckled at his son's departure and returned to his seat.

Vegeta's chuckle turned into an all out laugh at the 'dropped jaw' expressions on Krillin's and Roshi's faces. 18 smirked at him, he supposed because she knew what he was going through. They were both feared as enemies before but what they really wanted was an average easygoing life, it was just circumstance that brought them to where they were before.

"Gohan's just finishing up his 8th school year, and will be starting high school next year. Quite a bright kid he is, he keeps surprising me," Vegeta commented as he grabbed various snacks and stuffed them in his mouth, with only the grace a prince could pull off.

"He seems very happy, considering what you told us he went through. I'm quite surprised, you're excellent father material," 18 said as she cradled her child to her chest.

"Well I say the same about you 18. You know us villains have surprising turnover potential," Vegeta smirked as he said this, then he turned to his other guests who had picked their jaws off the floor. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The three of them exchanged glances before Krillin spoke up, "You sure that wouldn't be a problem. I mean you're fixing a meal for three half-Saiyans and yourself, don't you think that might be too much."

"Nonsense," Vegeta replied with a flip of his hand, "Adding enough food to feed all of you is no trouble, I usually do it anyway so there are leftovers for snacks. Trust me it's no problem."

Vegeta then stood up from his chair, put on his apron and began gathering pots, pans, and other necessities to make dinner. "Tonight is meat night, my boys requested it, I hope you don't mind," he mentioned as he went to the fridge room to get slabs of ham, turkey, and beef, along with rice and vegetables.

He turned on the stoves while adding water to the industrial sized pots, which will be used for the rice and soup. At the same time he brought out his cutting board so he could start chopping the vegetables and slicing the meat. He turned on the oven with his tail then went and grabbed some bread to add to the feast. All the while his guests watched silently, amazed at his skill and efficiency at cooking.

"Anything I can do to help Vegeta," Krillin offered as he partway rose from his seat, seeking to help the prince who had shone so much hospitality to his once enemies.

Vegeta turned with a flourish, wearing a navy blue apron with the words 'Too Hot to Handle' embroidered on the front against a flame background. He waved his knife towards the monk. "Sit down. It would be insulting if you help me. You are my guest and I will treat you as such so just sit there and don't get in my way," he said, not as harshly as he would have in the past, but with an edge he will always have, no matter how much domestic life has softened him.

Vegeta turned back to his slicing and cutting, adding ingredients here and there to the soup and rice, putting a couple of pans of meat in the oven, and quietly humming to himself as he worked. Since he had been cooking so much in the past years he had refined his skills at basic cooking and had started to incorporate different food styles into the their diets. Each night held a different theme, making it exciting and less monotonous as it would have been if he had cooked the same thing every night. Preparations for dinner took about two hours each night, depending on what would be served. This night was no different.

By the time the sun was starting its descent behind the mountains, Vegeta had finished dinner. His guests looked on in astonishment as Vegeta carried platter after platter of delicious food to the dinning table, setting extra places for his guest.

"Why don't you take your seats," he suggested as he set the butter and bread out. He had set up the table such that Roshi and himself sat at each end of the table and then on one side was Goten, Trunks, and Gohan (with Goten next to Vegeta) and Krillin and 18 on the other side. He had brought out the old high chair he had used for both Trunks and Goten so that their daughter could sit between them.

Once the table was set and his guests seated he went to the window and sent a small chi blast into the sky, his signal for his sons that it was dinner time. And not 30 seconds later did he hear the trampling of his brats as they burst through the back door and skidded into the kitchen. With a stern look from their Papa they detoured away from the table to the sink where the three of them washed up until Vegeta was satisfied.

Soon they were all seated and with a "dig in" from Vegeta, they all piled their plates with the home cooked meal and ate until their stomach's content. There was some discussion, like about Gohan's school, Krillin and 18's daughter Marron, the Twin Terrors' training, and many other things. It was a very comfortable atmosphere with laughing and smiles all around. Apparently Trunks and Goten had gotten over their shyness while outside and were regaling their new friends with tales of their adventures and heroics.

Once dinner was over Master Roshi said that they would need to head back before it got too dark and cold. Vegeta had his sons clean up the table while he escorted his newly found friends outside. Hands were shook and promises made to keep in touch and Roshi, Krillin, and 18 left, leaving behind a prince happier than he was before.

Before long they had an established a habit of meeting every Friday night for dinner at the Saiyan abode and strengthening a bond of friendship. Piccolo had even taken to showing up on these nights, per Gohan's request, and soon the end of the week was filled with a mini party for the friends to celebrate being alive and well.

Krillin made a comment one night that these get-togethers felt like what the Z-fighters did back in the day when Bulma threw huge parties, mostly to flaunt her own money. Now, though, it seems Bulma had all but forgotten about the others, and the parties she used to throw to keep the Z Fighters in touch disappeared with her interest. Yet Krillin and Roshi didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact they preferred being at a gathering with Vegeta, he was a much better host than Bulma…that's what royal breeding did for you.

Gohan had also begun to establish friendships at school and many times had friends over for the weekend. Vegeta was happy to oblige, even though sometimes the humans got on his nerves, so he tended to stay away from them and spent more time with his youngest sons who were still very dependent on his parenting and would be until they went through their first heat. Many a time Gohan would bring a female friend over and Vegeta wondered if Gohan was beginning to have feelings of attraction but as the years went by he saw nothing that stood out.

Gohan was kind and affectionate with his friends but he never singled one out. Vegeta grew a tad worried but buried the feeling. He was only anxious because Gohan's first heat would be soon, and while Vegeta didn't know how his human blood would affect it he wanted to be prepared. Another strange thing was the fact that Vegeta couldn't tell if Gohan was a Dom or a Sub. Since Gohan's tail was cut off at birth his scent was a bit neutralized so Vegeta couldn't distinguish what he was. Vegeta knew that Trunks was a Dom and Goten was a Sub, which was a tad unusual considering how their fathers were, but Vegeta would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he would worry about Gohan and what to do with his lack of a romantic life.

Now Vegeta didn't want to interfere, but because of how passionate Saiyans are, romance is a great way of balancing and controlling other aggressive emotions. Gohan had already passed his seventeenth birthday and was approaching his eighteenth which means he will go into heat soon. His heat could come at anytime and Vegeta didn't know what he would do. Gohan didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, not even someone he was interested in. If a Saiyan went through heat without consummation, that Saiyan would go insane with the overload of emotions and hormones and eventually kill themselves, and Vegeta did not want that for this young man who had already gone through so much in his short lifetime.

He had a plan; he would sit Gohan down some evening soon and pose these questions to him. Vegeta knew it would be uncomfortable for both of them, but he would rather Gohan be embarrassed instead of dead. He only hoped there was a simple solution to this problem…

----------------------------------------------

Please Review. Good? Bad? Tell me what ya think.

Next chapter will be up in a few days, I just need to proof it.

TTFN


	4. A Saiyan Way of Life

**Alternate Reality**

**Chapter 4 - "A Saiyan Way of Life"**

WC: 4,800

Disclaimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

AN: Wow we're already on chapter 4. I'm so excited. I've pretty much finished the story and am now in the process of writing a sequel to this one and watching the epsiodes from the Buu Saga so I can better write my drabble series. I'm hoping to stay on this roll I have and not hit a writer's block (knock on wood). We'll see what happends.

Chapter Sum-up: Gohan and Vegeta have a talk, a relationship is revealed...and another visitor (I just can't help myself).

So on with the story. Enjoy...

--------------------------------------------

Three months before Gohan's eighteenth birthday Vegeta sent Trunks and Goten out to spend the day on Kami Island with Krillin and his family. With that done he waited impatiently in the living room for Gohan to return from his weekly training session with Piccolo.

It was the weekend now so the boys weren't in school and it made it easier for Vegeta to spend a long, quiet time with Gohan without worrying about the twin terrors and his eldest son getting behind in their studies. Trunks and Goten were more inclined to be out of the house, getting them out of Vegeta's hair for several hours, for which Vegeta was thankful.

After a few minutes of pacing Vegeta felt the unmistakable chi of his eldest son and he heard the front door open then close. He next heard Gohan putting his jacket away and taking his shoes off before calling out for him. He called back and Gohan appeared in the doorway of the living room. Vegeta gasped…he almost thought Kakarot was standing right in front of him. Gohan was flushed from flying and his hair was more rumpled than usual, yet it was his eyes; bright, deep, with hidden wisdom and strength. Physically Goten resembled their father more than Gohan, but Gohan had Kakarot's look, his presence, and Vegeta's heart stopped for a moment as a few tears came to his eyes. Oh Kakarot…

Vegeta shook himself when Gohan tilted his head in question towards him. Now was not the time for the past, it was time for the future, Gohan's future. "We need to talk kiddo," he said as he took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Gohan to join him. Gohan did a bit reluctantly, but would never question his Papa.

"What do you want to talk about," he asked a bit shakily, his Papa had a very serious and hard expression on his face. "Am I in trouble?"

Vegeta softened at Gohan's tone; he was so worried about the young man that he was starting to scare him. Vegeta shook himself and gently grasped one of his son's slightly shaking hands. "No Gohan, you're not in trouble," he spoke as he stroked the young man's hair with his other hand, "But there is something important we need to talk about; about you. If it isn't resolved something bad could happen."

Gohan's eyes widened and he started to shake noticeably. "Don't worry, don't worry," Vegeta was quick to reassure. "Nothing will happen for a while. I wanted to talk to you sooner so you understand. It's about our heritage. I told you I would tell you everything you needed to know when you came of age and now is that time."

Gohan relaxed a little at his Papa's touches and words. He leaned in and nuzzled his face into the juncture of Vegeta's shoulder and neck. He stayed there for a while, being comforted further by his Papa's scent, before he pulled away and gazed at his adopted parent. He nodded slightly, giving Vegeta the 'go ahead.' Vegeta nodded back and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"On our home planet, to regulate the population, our species could only have a guarantied pregnancy every ten years in their lifespan, if you tried to have a child between those ten years there was a much higher risk of miscarriage, so most Saiyans usually waited for the proper time for their body to have a child.

"This means that not everyone was on the same schedule; some would have a child one year and others some years later. This was regulated because a Saiyan's body went into heat every ten years starting at age 18 till they passed their prime. We are a warrior race so this is important. Even so a heat did not always result in a pregnancy. I've already told you our species was primarily male, some Dom and some Sub. The Sub could get pregnant during heat only if he wanted to. A Sub has to meditate and prepare their body to have a baby before getting pregnant, if he didn't prepare then no cub."

"But if that's true then some Saiyans may never have kids if they can only do it every ten years and when the Sub is ready," Gohan said, trying to wrap his head around the differences of Saiyans to humans.

"That's only if Saiyans live on a human life scale. An average Saiyan with a power level far below ours would live 200 years before passing their prime, plenty of time to have kids in my opinion. For you and me we'll live for hundreds of years before aging. Even so Saiyans don't have many kids because we fight to survive. Children are a lot of work and only come into the picture for a couple when the Sub feels safe enough to have the cub and raise it. A cub was old enough not to need its parents once they've gone through their first heat and found their mate, so siblings were usually spaced about 20 years apart so there was no conflict for attention from the parents, though there are exceptions," Vegeta said, referring to Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

"Now here's the thing. If a Saiyan goes through their heat and not have sex they will be driven insane by the overload of emotions and pain. Usually they don't survive long after the few days that heat will last."

"But Papa…I'm almost eighteen and haven't gone through this at all."

"I'm getting to that. On our planet the heat cycle came at the same time for all Saiyans although not in the same year. It was scheduled around the rise of one of our moons, Iris, which only rose once a year. Now on Earth that doesn't happen, we don't even have a moon anymore so I'm not sure how this affects your cycle. My body's still on schedule but I'm also a full blooded Saiyan. You have human blood running through your veins so I have no idea when your heat will happen, but right now that's not what I'm worried about…" Vegeta paused, a tad embarrassed to go on.

"What are you worried about Papa," Gohan asked quietly, not sure where this was heading.

Vegeta took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. There was no easy way to say this. "I'm worried you won't have anyone to mate with," he murmured.

Gohan blushed to the tips of his ears and turned his head away from his Papa. Vegeta, after waiting a few moments to let the words sink in, reached out and grasped his son's chin and turned him back towards him. "I know this isn't something kids your age talk about with their parents so bear with me.

"Because I have no idea when you will go into heat I at least want you to have someone close to you who you're willing to have sex with, because if you don't…well I don't even want to consider it. I know your human blood has diluted your Saiyan instincts a bit, but even so, you still have strong traits in you. I don't want to risk losing you," Vegeta finished; releasing Gohan's chin and leaning back to wait for his son to digest this information.

Gohan sat staring at the floor for minutes on end, still blushing but seeming to be contemplating what he had been told. He shifted suddenly like he was uncomfortable, and then cleared his throat, still keeping his eyes glued to the floor as he began to speak. "I…well I…I do have someone I like…"he trailed off, nervous to continue.

Vegeta leaned forward, gazing at a side profile of Gohan, once again marveling at the similarities between father and son. "Who is it son. Is it a human friend of your's from school. Because I know they can be a bit dense…"

"No it's not," Gohan interrupted with a shake of his head. "It's someone else, someone very close to me…I." Gohan bowed his head and took a breath; this would be very awkward telling his Papa who he liked.

"I've always liked him but as I grew up I had a terrible crush on him and now…I think I'm in love with him…but…"

"But what Gohan," Vegeta urged when Gohan was quiet for a few moments longer. Gohan just shook his head, shrugging off the sentence. "Who? Tell me who Gohan…please," Vegeta asked. Gohan sat for a few more moments, looking straight ahead before whispering the name.

"Piccolo." The name came off as a loving sigh from his lips.

It was Vegeta's turn to stare at the floor with great intensity. 'Piccolo…' The name fluttered around in his head before settling. It was strange but so…right. The two had always been close but…how had he not noticed? How had he not seen the looks Gohan sent Piccolo, once innocent now with longing? Why didn't he notice a faint blush staining pale cheeks at his arrival or praise? How had he not noticed?

He sighed…he knew why, deep down. It was because he had always thought Gohan would fall for a human. Piccolo had never entered Vegeta's thoughts as a suitor for Gohan…but in hindsight he is the best pick. He already loved Gohan, the degree to which was still unknown to Vegeta, and Piccolo was level headed, incredibly strong, intelligent, and handsome in his own way. It's not that Vegeta didn't like the thought so he never considered it; it's that Piccolo has always been close; he just never thought he could be closer. The only problem now was finding out if he felt the same way for Gohan as Gohan obviously did for him, judging by the wistful looks and glazed eyes.

Vegeta looked over at Gohan after he had absorbed the unexpected news, he saw his son's head was downcast, his eyes filled with embarrassment, a touch of fear, and sadness. "I'm guessing from your expression that he does not know how deep your feelings for him go," he whispered to gently, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon them.

Gohan's head whipped up at his Papa's gentle tone, looking into his eyes and not seeing disgust and anger like he expected, but saw compassion, understanding, and fatherly affection. "You mean you don't mind it's him," he asked hesitantly.

Vegeta smirked. "Not at all. In all honesty I think you two are very good for each other. You compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses," he said wrapping an arm around Gohan's relaxing shoulders.

Gohan smiled, relieved at his Papa's approval and nuzzled once more into the strong neck of the Prince, inhaling the sweet musk that always chased all his fears away. Gohan relaxed entirely and melted into Vegeta's embrace, but remembered what his Papa asked him about his expression, it meaning Piccolo didn't know his feelings. "My expression Pops was more about telling you. I've had all these scenarios running through my head for about a week, of when I told you. I guess I was worried you wouldn't approve and that made me sad…"

"So he knows," Vegeta asked, pulling back from the embrace to look at his son, catching the goofy smile at the question and blushing cheeks.

Gohan nodded. "He knows. Remember we went on that weekend excursion about a month ago to train, just the two of us. Well I finally got enough courage to confess to him, and he…" Gohan paused as his smile grew larger."…he said he was wondering when I was going to say that to him, he had been waiting Pops. Then before I could respond he kissed me…he gave me my first kiss…" Gohan trailed off, lost in the memory of that moment.

Vegeta chuckled to himself, remembering he acted much the same when he first confessed to Kakarot and his feelings were reciprocated. And of course Piccolo would figure out Gohan liked him, since the boy didn't try to hide his feelings. Piccolo is a very perceptive creature; he can see what's right in front of him if he wants to, unlike most people. Vegeta smiled and pulled Gohan closer, breaking the young man from his memories. Gohan looked at him and smiled shyly back, cheeks still ablaze. Vegeta nudged his son with his shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"Well after he kissed me he said we shouldn't go any further because he wanted to make sure we had your blessing, so he wanted me to tell you. He also said it was a good idea to figure out what we'd have to expect in the future, since we're two different species. He thought you would have some ideas," Gohan said, eyes staring into his Papa's deep black orbs.

Vegeta tilted his head and scratched his chin, staring off over Gohan's shoulder and thinking. "There shouldn't be any problems. Radditz, your uncle, told me stories of Planet Vegeta before Freeza invaded and took over. He said the Saiyans were always open with other planets, trading, accepting visitors and immigrants alike, and many times Saiyans would find love among the many species we had good relations with; I believe Radditz even said they sometimes had children and even grandchildren. Now I don't know about Nameks specifically, but I doubt there will be any problems for the two of you," he said, remembering his history lessons with Radditz and Nappa in between missions.

He smiled at his eldest son, mirroring the brilliant grin the teenager had on his face. Gohan wrapped his arms around his Papa, laughing with happiness. "I'm so glad you approve. It means so much to me," Gohan whispered, burrowing into Vegeta's warmth.

"Of course Gohan. You could never displease me. I'm very proud of you for having the courage to tell both him and me. There are not many people who have that strength."

"Thanks Pops."

"Alright Brat, enough seriousness, let's you and me go out hunting for dinner."

Gohan whooped happily and dashed out of the room, calling over his shoulder that he was going to get changed. Vegeta smirked and followed after the young man, deciding to get ready himself.

As his boys grew Vegeta found that each of them, while having strong Saiyan traits in all mediums, all held a passion for one Saiyan past time above all others. Goten, like his father Goku, loved food. Not only for eating but he enjoyed making food and learning about what went well together and why. When he turned six Goten started helping his Papa out in the kitchen making meals. At first it was simple stuff like adding ingredients when told to but soon he was making a soup all by himself or cutting up vegetables and meat, all under his Papa's watchful eyes of course. Goten seemed to have a real affinity for cooking and Vegeta was very proud of him, he would be a fine mate for any one that deserved him, which by Vegeta opinion weren't many.

Trunks on the other hand really enjoyed battling and learning how to fight. He was constantly urging his Papa to teach him new techniques and styles. He loved studying battle strategy and rules for combat, trying to understand reasons for the way some people fought. And Vegeta couldn't be anymore proud of his son. If they had lived on Planet Vegeta, Trunks would have been a high ranking officer in the army, which was incredibly respectable for their race.

Gohan, though, had fallen for one of the Saiyan's most important past times, hunting. Hunting was used in many rituals for their race, most importantly being the ritual for mating and for the coming of age ceremony. Gohan was stealthy and fast, perfect qualities in a hunter, and he didn't even use his chi to take down even the most dangerous of prey. He just used his instincts and natural born skill to become the perfect predator. And any opportunity they had Vegeta would offer to join him because he loved watching his eldest son become the best Saiyan he could possibly be.

After getting ready Vegeta came downstairs and found Gohan bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other. "Let's go get us some dinner Gohan. The sooner we do the sooner I can get dinner going before everyone gets here," he said, walking out the back door with Gohan beside him.

"You got it Pops. I'll get us something nice and juicy," Gohan replied as they entered the large forest behind their house and he began scenting for the best prey.

"Well I'll leave it to you Boy. I'll just watch how your form is," Vegeta said as he sprang into the trees to keep and eye on Gohan without getting in the way of his hunt.

Gohan nodded up to his Papa before creeping deeper into the forest, following the markings of a male dinosaur. It was probably about the size of an elephant, maybe a little smaller, judging by its scent. He removed his boots and placed them by a bush, Vegeta had taught him the best way to stalk silently was to feel the ground so he could avoid snapping twigs and the like. He came to a clearing with a river running through it and found his prey taking an afternoon drink. Gohan silently crouched behind a tall bush, moving aside some foliage so he could watch his prey as he planned his attack. The best way he figured was to get the creature away from the river because he would most likely see Gohan's reflection no matter how he attacked. Gohan searched his surroundings trying to find the best ambush site. He found it in a low thick branch with plenty of leaves to give him cover. Now to lure the beast over to that location.

Gohan first climbed up onto the branch that was about 10 feet off the ground. When he was situated he pulled out a handful of Fun Snaps he had brought from home. These tiny fireworks were very useful because of the loud snap they made when thrown to the ground. They were especially useful in luring the prey to him. Vegeta had taught him that the best hunter made up his own techniques in catching his prey, and every Saiyan had a different style.

For a few years Gohan had trouble finding his niche for hunting until one day when they had traveled into town. Apparently it had been some kind of holiday for the country because there were fireworks everywhere and Gohan came across some people throwing pieces of paper to the grown and making a loud snap. He was curious so he asked a vender what they were. The man looked at Gohan like he was an alien for not knowing what these were, but he explained none the less. He said these pieces of paper were filled with something similar to gunpowder and when thrown hard on the ground it created a mild explosion, resulting in the snap. They are safe for everyone to use as long as their thrown away from the body. Gohan had figured out his strategy. He bought a large bundle of them and since then has used them to frighten his prey so they were more unsuspecting of his attack.

He grabbed one from his hand and threw it so it landed right across the river from the beast. He got the desired reaction of the dinosaur backing away from the river. He kept throwing Fun Snaps in strategic locations to lure the creature to his location, but he had to do this quickly before the beast suspected it was being hunted. Finally the animal was about five feet from his branch and Gohan stopped throwing the fireworks and braced himself. He had only one opportunity, if he messed up he would go from predator to prey in an instant, and he would then have to escape and start all over again.

His fingers rhythmically tightened and grasped the branch in his grip as he counted down his attack. An instant later he was in the air and tackling the dinosaur around its neck. The beast roared its fury but had been caught unprepared and there was nothing it could do except struggle. Gohan kept his grip around the creature's neck firm as he was tossed around. He finally managed to use the beast's own momentum to force him to the ground. He used one foot to firmly hold its neck down as he wrapped first one then two arms around the creature's head and pulled until he heard the tell tale snap and the creature went limp.

He gently laid its head down and stroked its neck, sending up prayer to the Gods to watch over this soul and to give thanks for the life of this animal. Vegeta taught him that this was the most important part of any hunt, to give thanks for the life he took and to ask for the soul to be protected. It's what separated them from heartless barbarians who cared for nothing but themselves.

Gohan began gathering the body up as his Papa joined him, giving him a proud smile and a nuzzle for a job well done, before he gathered up the other end of the body and they headed back home with the main course for dinner.

The arrived back at the house after a few minutes and they put the body beneath a large tree with a wooden platform Vegeta had put there so they would have a proper place to skin and cut up the food. Vegeta sent Gohan inside to get their tools while he hung up the body on some hooks on the branches so the blood could be drained and its pelt skinned more easily. Gohan was back a few minutes later and the two of them went to work removing the beast's pelt then diving the various parts into what they could eat and what they would get rid of or use for something else. Vegeta had found dinosaur bones and hides were good for making tools and furniture. So whenever they killed another animal they tried to find as many uses for its body and dispose of very little.

They had finally divided everything up and Vegeta sent Gohan inside with the meat to put it in the freezer while he stayed outside to get rid of what they didn't want and clean up what they did. He washed the bones he wanted to keep and then started scraping down the inside of the pelt so it would be useable. He was quietly cleaning up everything when he sensed that Piccolo had dropped down behind him. Perfect timing, Vegeta thought, he wanted to have a talk with the Namek. He turned around and faced the younger man with a stern face, and he nearly burst out laughing as Piccolo actually took a step back and gulped. "We need to have a talk Namek," he said, trying to keep up his facade.

Piccolo took a deep breath and tried not to fidget. He had a very accurate idea of what Vegeta wanted to talk to him about. "Alright Vegeta," he replied, bracing himself for attack.

Vegeta smirked and walked closer to the nearly bolting Namek. "Gohan came to me with some very interesting news today. Do you know what he told me," Vegeta said, starting to circle his friend, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"I have a good idea," Piccolo said quietly.

"I bet you do," Vegeta growled, mock glaring at Piccolo.

If Piccolo wasn't as strong a man as he is he would have probably wet himself by now in fear. Vegeta was one man he never wanted to piss off. Because Piccolo knew that this man in front of him could probably kill him with his pinky without much thought. Piccolo closed his eyes and braced for the end. He knew Vegeta was incredibly protective of his children, especially Gohan. Anyone who even touched them inappropriately wouldn't have time to pray before they were blasted all the way to King Yamma's desk.

"Pops, stop teasing him."

"But it's so much fun. I rarely have opportunities like this."

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as Gohan sided up to him and put his arms around the Namek's waist and gave his slightly pale green cheek a kiss. Piccolo's eyes snapped to Vegeta when the man had burst out laughing, smiling at the Namek's embarrassment. Gohan leaned his head on Piccolo's shoulder and he looked down at the young man to see him smiling happily at him. So Vegeta wasn't actually mad, he was just playing…that brat, Piccolo thought.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, "Vegeta said in between chuckles that sounded suspiciously like giggles. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you. I'm actually very happy for you two, and you have my blessing…But…"

He paused as all his mirth left his face so the Namek in his son's arms would know he's completely serious. "If you ever…ever hurt Gohan, I will make sure you feel his pain a hundred fold. Understand," he said quietly.

Piccolo nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gohan, pulling him close to show he would protect his precious burden. Vegeta nodded back and smiled once more. "Good. Now I have to go get dinner started before everyone gets here. Gohan can you finish cleaning the pelt," he asked and at a nod from his son he went inside, leaving the two lovebirds together. He couldn't be any happier at this moment. Gohan deserved all the love and happiness in the world.

A few days later Gohan said a friend was coming over after school so they could do a project. Now Vegeta had always been welcoming to any of Gohan's human friends, even though humans (especially teenagers) weren't his favorite company, with exceptions of course. So he was courteous but stayed out of their way. Most of the time Gohan's friends were very pleasant and nice, because that's how Gohan is. But unfortunately he had a couple friends, one in particular that drove Vegeta nuts. But because he never wanted to hurt his son's feelings he never said anything. Unfortunately one of those friends was making an appearance today. Her name's Videl.

There was just something about her that made Vegeta's hackles rise. Part of the reason was how she hanged all over his son, trying to get him to go out with her. Didn't she realize he completely wasn't interested? Another part was how annoying she was, how loud her voice was and how she talked. A big part though was that she reminded Vegeta of Chi-chi, and that really didn't sit well with him. But there was still something else, Vegeta knew it, but he just couldn't figure it out.

So he did what he always did when she came over. Brought out some snacks, said as few words as possible, then retreated to the backyard to meditate and practice his katas. Unfortunately the two teenagers had gone into the library and had the window open so Vegeta could perfectly hear their conversation. He decided to retreat further into the forest when something his son said froze him in his tracks.

"I don't see why you have to go to public high school Videl. I mean you're Hercule's daughter, you could go anywhere…"

Vegeta didn't hear the rest of the conversation. All he heard was 'Hercule's daughter…Hercule's Daughter…HERCULE'S DAUGHTER…' It's unbelievable but it explained everything, why Vegeta felt so uncomfortable around that girl. She was the spawn of that bastard Hercule who took the glory for his Kakarot's sacrifice. He had half a mind to go in there and strangle her but to also shake his son and demand he tell him why he was friends with the daughter of that liar, that slob, that asshole…

No, he would just leave them alone. He was better than her and her father so he didn't need to sully himself by lowering himself to their level. Though he might have to request she spend as little time at their house as possible. He didn't want to spend anymore time than he could handle around Hercule's daughter Videl.

After this big surprise Vegeta was sure he couldn't be anymore shocked by anything he came across now. Of course the Universe loved proving people wrong. And Vegeta got the biggest shock to date on a Saturday morning while he was watching the news.

-------------------------------------------

So there it is folks. Besides being a huge Goku/Vegeta fan I also love Piccolo/Gohan (not really sure why) so I couldn't help adding them in. While their relationship will be a part of my story it will not be the focus, nor will there be much detail to it. This story will stay focused on Vegeta and his relationships with everyone (most importantly Goku). I do think Videl and Gohan make a cute couple but she reminds me too much of Chi-chi, so I didn't but her with Gohan. I am gonna keep her in my story because I think she's an interesting character and some interesting situations spring up because of her presence, teehee.

Review, review. I expect to have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.

TTFN


	5. I'll Fight Too

**Alternate Reality**

**Chapter 5 - "I'll Fight Too"**

WC: 6,002

Disclaimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

AN: Hey Howdy Hey people. We're almost there, whoo hoo. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, I can't tell you how much your encouragement has helped me. I got my first flame this weekend for this story (unfortunately anonymous so I can't give them a piece of my mind...grrrr cowards), but honestly it was a really stupid flame and didn't take me down. It's gonna take a lot more than saying my story is boring to take me down...a lot more. So Anywho, to everyone enjoying this story here's the next chapter.

Chapter Sum-up: Some discussion about fashion...and another unexpected visitor (this is becoming a redurring theme here). There's also some smut (gasp) but I've taken it out and will post it on my account on Adultfanfiction, so look for it there if you're interested (it's my first so be gentle)

On with the story...

------------------------------------

On a Saturday morning in April Vegeta was cleaning the dishes from breakfast while watching the news. Trunks and Goten were outside playing and Gohan was doing some homework in the library. Vegeta enjoyed watching the news because most of what was shown was very tragic or gossip and he found it fascinating that humans enjoyed watching it. They sometimes seemed a very sadistic race. He was drying a plate when a story came on about a masked hero who had been helping people around the city and apprehending villains. Vegeta started really watching as he heard this, curious about this hero, wondering what kind of abilities he had.

He was surprised to see that this person was actually flying with the cameraman scrambling to keep up with his fast pace. The hero wore a brightly colored outfit with a cape, a bandana covering his head, and a mask over his eyes. Not a prize winning costume that was for sure. The reporter said this man went by the title of Saiyaman and had been saving the city from disasters and crooks for about three months now. Then the camera finally did a close up of the hero. The man turned to the screen, gave a victory sign and a beautiful smile. There was something vaguely familiar about that face…

CRASH!

Gohan looked up from his math homework at the sound of something shattering, something that sounded suspiciously like a plate, and he knew his Papa was in the kitchen. He stood up from his chair and headed to where the sound came from, wondering what had happened. He walked in and found Vegeta staring at the television, gripping his dish towel in a white knuckled fist. Gohan looked at the television; curious to what it was that had his Papa so tense…

OH DEAR…

Vegeta rounded on his son and pointed an accusing finger at the innocent television. "Explain this to me. Right now," Vegeta forced out between clenched teeth.

"Um…well…you see…well I…" Gohan could barely get a word out of his mouth, much less a sentence, he was so nervous. He had never told Vegeta about the Saiyaman thing because it was supposed to be temporary, but it had quickly gotten out of hand. And unfortunately after school on Friday it got even worst.

"What made you think that was a good idea?"

"Well I…I just wanted to help people Pops. Like Dad did. I didn't mean any harm."

"What if someone recognized you Gohan? Did you even stop to think about that as your parading around like a fool?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be one time, but things kept happening, and I kept helping, and it got out of hand…"

"Your damned right it got out of hand. I can't even look at you."

"I'm so sorry Pops. I know you said to keep a low profile…but people need help and I can give them that and…"

"At least now I know where you got your fashion sense."

"I know. I'm…wait what…what do you mean?"

"What I'm talking about is that atrocious outfit. Just look at it. You're like a rejected Christmas ornament that got bitch-slapped by Santa. And a cape? What made you think that was a good idea…?"

"Wha…"

"You're as bad as your father. Doesn't he understand that orange never looks good on anyone, especially that orange. The blue was fine but it was ruined by that orange mess. I could never focus on our spars because that orange atrocity was blinding me with its hideousness…"

"Wait…"

"It's disgraceful to us Saiyans who had beautiful clothes before Freeza came along with those ghastly shoulder pads. As if I didn't already have enough problems with my height, that stupid armor made me look short and fat. And don't even get me started with…"

"WAIT! That's what you're upset about? My costume?"

"Yes that's what I'm upset about. I thought I had raised you better than that…but I guess you just can't beat genetics."

"…um…you're not mad about what I'm doing? You know…being Saiyaman?"

"What? No, not really. Like I said it's flowing through your veins. You're father always had to be the hero so I knew you would feel the same urge. I just wish you had come to me when you got this idea in your head. I would have made you some proper attire that any Saiyan would have been proud of. But now you're parading around like an elf on drugs."

"…"

"What?"

"…you're such a dork Pops."

"I know…wait…HEY…I'm being serious Gohan."

"Exactly. That's why you're a dork."

"Watch your mouth Brat."

Gohan had never been so conflicted in his life. Part of him wanted to hug his Papa for understanding and the other wanted to strangle him for scaring him like that. But he was grateful Vegeta understood this urge of his. This itch to do something when someone screamed for help or someone did something bad. Vegeta had always told him to keep a low profile since they were different than humans, and human's tended to hate and try to hurt things that went against their social norms.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do now," Vegeta mumbled as he bent down to pick up the broken plate. "At least you won't be saving people or performing outside of the city. I suppose I can live with you looking ridiculous in just one place."

It's amazing how deafening silence can get. Vegeta threw to broken plate away and turned to his son, a questioning eyebrow rising as he stared hard at Gohan. "You aren't going to be making any appearances outside of the city, are you Gohan," he asked threateningly.

"Well…not exactly," Gohan whispered, poking his forefingers together and looking at his shoes.

"There had better be a damn good reason why."

"I've been blackmailed."

"…you've been what? By whom?"

"Videl."

"You're joking. What for? What could she possible hold over your head?"

"My identity."

"Huh?'

"She knows I'm Saiyaman Pops. She found out the other day. And she said she wouldn't tell anyone if I…well if I…"

"Spit it out Boy."

"If I entered the World Martial Arts Tournament as Saiyaman so she can fight me."

Vegeta slapped his hand to his forehead. This was ridiculous. First, that girl had no way in hell of beating Gohan. And two, the World's Martial Arts Tournament was going to be child's play for his son. Although…Hercule will be there…now there was an interesting prospect…

"There's more though," Gohan said, breaking Vegeta's train of thought.

"What do you mean there's more," Vegeta asked. How could this situation possibly get any worst?

"She wants me to teach her how…to fly."

"…are you pulling my leg Boy?"

"I'm afraid not Pops."

"Unbelievable."

Their discussion was interrupted by the ringing of their doorbell, and on the other side of the door was Krillin, his family, and Roshi. Since it was Saturday, it wasn't wholly unexpected of them to drop by, though Vegeta and Gohan were a little startled by their arrival. The thing that bothered Vegeta the most though, was that Krillin's face was all twisted up, like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. And then Vegeta suddenly knew why…they had seen the news. Vegeta slapped his forehead, he was going to have a headache before dinner that had nothing to do with the Twin Terrors. This couldn't be good for his health…or his complexion. "You saw the news, didn't you," he asked, rubbing his temples in an attempt to avoid his building headache.

"Yep," said Krillin, grin widening at Gohan's blush.

Vegeta waved them inside while grabbing Gohan's ear, forcing the teenager into a hunch because of their height difference and he lead them to the living room. "You can explain everything to them. I'm gonna round up the brats before the destroy something. Besides I need time to think."

"I'm so sorry Pops," Gohan whispered dejectedly.

"I told you I'm not mad at you. I knew someday you'd end up doing something like this. I just need to wrap my head around it. And I also have to figure out what to do with that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Never you mind. Tend to our guests while I deal with your brothers. They're gonna have a field day when they learn you're a 'superhero.'"

Gohan groaned at the thought as Vegeta left the room chuckling. He walked out the backdoor and stood on his porch for a while, letting the early afternoon sun bathe him in its warm light. This situation Gohan was in, while ridiculous, wasn't completely unbearable. In fact it could be a good opportunity for them. Vegeta could have a grand time fighting with his son in the ring, a crowd always makes a fight more electrifying, not to mention the prize money. But the biggest thing would be to finally face "The Champ," Hercule. What a joke, but Vegeta would love to show the world who this guy really is, and avenge Kakarot's sacrifice.

Vegeta smirked in a way that brought to mind his days as Freeza's henchman. Revenge can be so sweet. But first thing's first, round up his wayward sons. He sensed their chi not too far from the house and he set off in the direction. He found them naked and laying on the grass, obviously had recently taken a swim in the nearby pond. They both perked up as he approached and they stood up hastily and grabbed their clothes, blushing at being caught. Vegeta said nothing himself, he was just glad they weren't in any kind of trouble as the two of them were prone to. "Time to head home boys," he said, smiling as they both got over their embarrassment quickly, and each taking one of his hands, began to tell him about their day.

They came into the living room just as Gohan told their friends about the blackmailing and Vegeta snorted. It was just so stupid, Gohan was one of the most powerful Saiyans ever born and he was being pushed around by a girl with barely any power. It just wasn't right, but Vegeta held his tongue because this tournament idea was growing on him.

"Man Gohan. I can't believe you, being pushed around by a little girl. You're a big softie," Krillin said, laughing at Gohan's story.

"Gee, thanks Krillin," Gohan muttered, but there was still a miniscule smile on his face. "This tournament's gonna be a breeze though."

"Think again brat. I'm entering too," Vegeta spoke up, all eyes staring at him for his statement.

"You can't be serious Pops," Gohan said, eyes widening.

"Damn right I am. You would have no competition otherwise. My entering just makes it more interesting."

"But…but…but Pops."

"Hey, I like how you're thinking Vegeta. I'll join too. I gotta see how good of shape I'm in after so long," Krillin said, standing up with a smile.

"Krillin, no…you don't…"

"Well if my husbands entering then I will too. It ups the chances of one of us getting the prize money," 18 said as she stood by her husband, holding her daughter's hand.

"…what…no guys…really…" Gohan sighed in defeat. He thought he could have gotten through this whole ordeal without any trouble. Just in and out, real simple. Now with his Papa, Krillin and 18 joining this was going to be a real tournament that he'll have to put a lot of effort into. And he couldn't forget Piccolo, once he caught wind of this situation he would join in, probably just so he wasn't left out.

"Can I go too Papa," Trunks asked excitedly, tugging on Vegeta's hand.

"Yeah, me too, me too," Goten joined in, jumping up and down eagerly.

"I don't see why not," Vegeta said, a proud smile on his face. "It'll be a real test to see how much the two of you have learned."

Both boys whooped and danced around the room. Vegeta looked to Gohan to see the young man had a smile on his face while shaking his head exasperatedly. This could be good for them, Vegeta thought. A real family outing doing something they all loved. This situation couldn't get much better.

"_I think I'll join too_," a voice said, echoing around the room, and leaving its occupants holding their breath.

Vegeta looked up, not seeing anything, but he could feel something. He could feel him, he could feel Kakarot. Everyone was frozen in shock, though the youngsters had no idea why.

"Ka…Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, praying he wasn't caught in a dream and would be woken up any second by the morning sun.

"_It's me Vegeta_," said the voice of his dead lover, and Vegeta nearly collapsed to the ground in the onslaught of what he felt in that moment. The unbearable mixture of love, lost, happiness, pain, relief, all bundled together, threatening to burst from his chest.

"Dad…Daddy…Is it really you," Gohan asked, standing beside Vegeta and grabbing his hand so they might ground each other in this intense moment.

"_It's really me Gohan_," Goku said a smile obviously in his voice. "_King Kai was just telling me you all were planning to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've found out I've earned some time because of all that I've done so I can come back for a whole day. And what better way to spend it than with all of you, fighting our hearts out_."

"You're going to be here. On Earth, for a whole day man," Krillin said, feeling much the same way Vegeta and Gohan were feeling.

"_Yep. A whole day, to do whatever I want. 24 hours of spending time with all of you and catching up on old times_," Goku said patiently, letting his loved ones absorb the news.

"That's so great Dad," Gohan burst out, his voice a mixture of laughter and tears.

"Yeah Goku, this is great. I can hardly wait until the tournament to see you," Krillin said, his voice nearly identical sounding to Gohan's.

"_Me neither. It's going to be great to see all of you. To see how you've grown and changed. I really miss you guys_," Goku said, and they could nearly see him smiling down on them.

"We've missed you too Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, with more sadness creeping into his voice than the others.

"_Oh Vegeta. I'm sorry_," Goku whispered back, and was about to say more but Vegeta interrupted him.

"No apologies Kakarot. We can't change the past. But you better be prepared because I'm going to take you on and I'll hold nothing back," Vegeta said, sadness evaporating as some his old haughtiness came back.

Goku laughed joyfully, a beautiful sound since it had not been heard by any of them for many years. "_I wouldn't have it any other way my love. I'll be ready. I have to go but I'll see all of you soon. Bye for now_," Goku said, smile never leaving his voice as his presence disappeared from the room and left an empty feeling that did not last for long.

Gohan and Krillin both gave loud shouts of joy and grabbed each other's hands, spinning around happily. Vegeta collapsed in a nearby chair with a wistful smile on his face, still somewhat overwhelmed by this wonderful change of events. His two youngest sons came up to him and each hopped up on a knee, looking at him questionably. "Who was that Papa," Trunks asked, patting Vegeta's arm to pull him out of his daze.

Vegeta smiled at his boys, petting their heads as he tried to think of the best way to explain the situation without confusing them. "You remember the stories I always tell you at bedtime, about the hero who saves the world," he asked, running his fingers through their hair as they curled up to him.

"About the guy who beat Freeza and Cell. Of course Papa, those are the best stories ever," Trunks said.

"Yeah, yeah. They're my favorite. I love them a lot Papa," Goten said.

"Well they aren't just stories. They're about a real man who really did beat those bad guys. He even beat me. And that was him who was talking to us from Otherworld. He would have been your dad if he was alive today," he replied, using all his might to hold back tears that threatened to spill.

"Really," they asked together.

"Really," Vegeta whispered back.

"So, so, we actually get to meet him. In real life," Goten asked, bouncing on his Papa's knee.

Vegeta nodded and both boys shouted happily, running around and telling everyone how cool it was and that they have another dad. The two of them finally tackled Gohan and asked him to tell them everything about their bedtime hero. Vegeta relaxed into the chair he was sitting in and enjoyed in this happy moment, because the next couple of weeks will be filled with training for the tournament. He gazed at his children and started planning their training in his head. He wanted Kakarot to be proud of how they've grown up.

Vegeta looked up when Krillin walked over to him, with a curious glint in his eyes. "So Vegeta, it's going to be great having Goku around again, don't you think," Krillin said, tilting his head to one side and…was he smirking? Vegeta nodded cautiously at the monk, not liking how he was being looked at.

"Yeah it's going to be great. Only one thing I'm wondering about though," he said tapping his chin with his forefinger. "Why did Goku call you 'my love'?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and his back stiffened. He hadn't thought about this. Goku hadn't had the chance to tell Krillin or anyone else the two of them were in a relationship before he died. Vegeta felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. He wasn't scared of Krillin, just worried about his reaction. He was Goku's oldest friend and if Goku lost that friendship because of his love for Vegeta…he didn't even want to think of what might happen.

Vegeta opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the best way to tell Krillin what had happened between the two last full-blooded Saiyans before the Cell Games.

And Krillin actually had the audacity to laugh at Vegeta's discomfort and patted the Saiyan's shoulder. "Hey man, don't worry. I get it. You and Goku were in a relationship right, before he died," Krillin said smiling.

"You…you're alright with it," Vegeta asked.

"Sure. I mean if Goku had told me this before he died I probably wouldn't have taken it too well. But I've gotten to know you and I know you're a great guy. I'm happy for my buddy that he had someone like you loving him instead of his wife. She's not exactly the most loving woman."

"You noticed that as well."

"Oh sure. I mean when they first got married things were good between them but slowly Chi-chi kept trying to change Goku into someone he's not, tried to make him stop fighting. I can understand compromise in relationships but she just wanted Goku to be a completely different person, she never really did anything to change herself.

"But I know you're different than her. You understand Goku on a much higher level and know there's just no changing the fact that he likes to fight."

Vegeta felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders and relaxed, patting Krillin on the shoulder. "Kakarot is truly lucky to have a friend like you…so am I," the prince admitted quietly.

Krillin smiled back, squeezing Vegeta's shoulder in thanks. "So you think we can stay for lunch, I'm famished," Krillin said rubbing his stomach.

All three of his boys seconded the motion and Vegeta left the room to go and prepare lunch, Goten hot on his heels. He just couldn't stop smiling. Maybe this was why Goku could find such amazing strength within him to fight against all odds. He had such amazing support and love lifting him up that there was no way for him to fail.

For the next week he started getting his boys into the routine of their training schedule. In the morning they all warmed up together and stretched, then Vegeta trained with Gohan for a few hours while Piccolo trained Trunks and Goten, and then hey spent the rest of the day training together. Things were going really well and he was proud of how his boys were shaping up. Nothing could stop them now…

Until she came along…

He had nearly forgotten his son Gohan had promised to teach Videl how to fly. And her showing up for lessons completely threw of Vegeta's carefully planned schedule. She really wasn't getting on Vegeta's good side, but he had to give her credit, she was tough and might even pull off learning how to fly. Still this didn't mean Vegeta had to like the girl, but he could respect her drive and the fact she blackmailed his son.

She arrived in one of those ridiculous, over the top flying machines that looked like a bug on steroids. Maybe it would be beneficial for her to learn how to fly on her own because she looked idiotic otherwise. She jumped out in what he assumed was her training outfit, it was a bit too skimpy for his tastes…actually he had no room to talk considering he preferred tight training suits that didn't leave much to the imagination, which of course always made Kakarot happy.

So her outfit was okay…it was her hair, it was much too long for a fighter, and he mentioned to Gohan he should tell her that. Her hair could potentially put her in a dangerous situation if her enemy used it against her. Radditz had had all kinds of problems with his hair getting in the way, but both he and Nappa loved it long so he never cut it, though it probably would have saved him the pain of having clumps of it pulled out during battle.

Vegeta stood back as his three sons went up to greet the young woman, Piccolo by his side. "Do you really think this is a good idea Vegeta," Piccolo asked his friend.

"No," Vegeta replied, watching Gohan talk to Videl. "But I have to give her credit. She's cunning, though manipulative, and she's got guts. I can respect her somewhat for that. I just don't like the way she flaunts herself in front of my son.

"Neither do I," Piccolo growled, tensing as Videl placed a hand on Gohan's bicep while fluttering her eyes at him.

Vegeta chuckled at the naked jealously on the Namek's face and put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "We may not like it," he said as Piccolo turned his attention to him. "But there's nothing to worry about. Gohan only has eyes for you, which I very much prefer."

Piccolo's face softened at Vegeta's words and he placed his own hand on the Saiyan's. "Thank you my friend. It makes me glad to hear that. And I do know Gohan's mine just as much as I am his. But it doesn't mean I enjoy seeing others trying to gain his affection."

"Me neither," Vegeta said. "But we'll just have to deal with it. Gohan is become a very handsome man. And people will be drawn to that, not to mention his gentle personality."

"Yes he is," Piccolo whispered, turning warm eyes on Gohan.

Vegeta smiled at the love and openness on the Namek's face, something not seen very often, but very much worth it every time it is. "Let's go see how good of a teacher my son is," Vegeta said, turning away from Piccolo and strutting over to the youngsters.

"…so the energy you need is already inside of you, you just have to push it down through your feet to propel yourself up. Got it," Gohan was saying when Vegeta and Piccolo reached them.

Videl was looking at Gohan with wide eyes, and then her eyes narrowed when he asked if she understood. "I have no clue what you're talking about Gohan. What's this energy that's supposed to be inside of me? You're a terrible teacher," she said as Gohan hung his head and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he inherited from his father.

"I'm doing the best I can, you're not exactly being helpful…" he muttered the last part to himself but Vegeta heard it and nodded his head in agreement.

"What's there not to understand," Trunks spoke up, looking at Videl like she was looking at his brother, like she was stupid.

"Yeah, yeah. It's so easy; we all have energy to use. Like this," Goten said beside his friend. Goten then lifted his arm and pointed his palm at a boulder and sent a small chi blast at it, powdering the boulder in an instant.

Vegeta chuckled behind a fist as Videl's eye's bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped. This was so worth having her around if he could see her like this. Humans, so close-minded, completely not open to the possibilities, he thought.

"How…what did…" she stuttered looking at Goten like…well like he was an alien.

"Goten, that was weak. If you're gonna show her your chi, show her something cool. Like this," Trunks berated his friend, before putting the heels of his hands together and sent out a larger chi blast the pulverized a group of boulders next to the one Goten destroyed.

"Show off," Goten muttered.

If it was possible Videl's eyes probably would have fallen from her head and her jaw would be on the ground in shock. Vegeta actually burst out laughing but calmed down at the glower his son Gohan gave him. He shook his head and turned to the Twin Terrors who were arguing. "Boys," he shouted and they quickly turned to him. "Let's go finish our training today then you two can watch some television before dinner."

"Okay," they said brightly, scampering off in the opposite direction towards a small valley they liked to train in. Piccolo followed after them after sharing a look with Gohan and glaring at Videl.

"We'll leave you two to your own training. Dinner is at sundown," Vegeta said to Gohan, and just to fluster the girl more he took off into the air and headed off after his boys.

Gohan sighed after his Papa left, rubbing his temples and preparing for the onslaught of questions from his high school friend. He should have just let Videl reveal his identity; it couldn't have been any harder to deal with than this.

"Can everyone in your family fly," Videl asked, voice breaking in a near screech.

"Yes."

"What was that you brothers did?"

"A chi blast."

"Is that as big as a…chi blast can get?"

"No."

"…and that blast comes from a person's own energy?"

"Yes."

"Can I do it?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe! What do you mean maybe?"

"…let's first get you flying before we worry about the other things you can do with you chi."

"So how do I…"

"I'll show you. Sit down. We're gonna meditate and find your chi."

Gohan liked Videl, he really did, in a purely platonic way of course because no one could replace Piccolo, but sometimes he wanted to slap her. She was really haughty, and tended to do things her own way because she always thought she was right. Unfortunately she tended to remind him of his mother Chi-chi, which really didn't make Gohan comfortable around her. But Videl wasn't entirely like his mother, she did have a strong sense of honor and she was always willing to help people. Both qualities were what drew Gohan to her, made him like her, because otherwise he would have avoided her like the plague.

Unfortunately he was starting to pick up on her not too subtle signs that she liked him, the girl really did flirt shamelessly and it would have taken a dead man not to notice. Now along with teaching her how to fly he had to somehow tell her it could never happen between them. It wasn't that she was unlikable or ugly, she just wasn't tall, green and handsome. But he'll put this off as long as he can.

About a week later Vegeta was ready to admit he was impressed with Videl, along with his son who was apparently a great teacher if Videl's progress was any indication. Granted she wasn't doing much, just lifting of the ground and moving around a bit, but for someone who had had no prior chi training before coming to his son, she was progressing really well. Vegeta believed she would be really flying by the end of the month and be ready for the tournament. Of course she wouldn't be at their level, nor will she ever be. But she was shaping up, and that made Vegeta proud. Of his son, not her. He still didn't like her flirting but she was interesting if he got to talking to her. He just hoped she wouldn't turn into what Bulma and Chi-chi became as she gets older. Time will only tell.

After all their training and waiting they finally reached the night before the tournament. Vegeta cooked up a feast, with some help from his little helper Goten, and his family, Krillin's family, Roshi and Piccolo enjoyed a small celebration for what tomorrow would bring. By 10'o clock Vegeta had finally wrestled Trunks and Goten into bed and Krillin, 18, Marron, and Roshi left. Piccolo decided to stay the night and he and Gohan retired to the teenager's room. Vegeta was glad the walls he had built were thick, because while he supported their relationship, he was still Gohan's parent and he didn't like to think of his son growing up, much less doing very adult things.

Vegeta retired to his room across the landing from his sons' rooms and changed into a large t-shirt and cotton boxers. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then set his alarm. He usually didn't use an alarm, preferring to let the morning sun wake him, but he needed to get up earlier tomorrow so he could get breakfast started and his boys ready. They had to leave bright and early to get to the tournament before check in and also so they could spend as much time with Kakarot as possible.

He climbed into his large bed and like every night, he longed for a companion to curl up next to. He smiled though, he would have Kakarot all day tomorrow and then they would have one night to properly say goodbye to one another. And Vegeta would force out all regrets from his mind because he didn't want to waste this precious time he had. He wanted to savor every moment so he would never forget.

-----------------------------------------

So what'd ya'll think, I'd love to know.

Here's the link to the smut scene (if you're interested), it's just an addition to the end of this chapter. Enjoy. http:// anime2 . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600021582 & chapter 5

Take out the spaces of course. If this doesn't work you I have my profile link for aff posted on my profile here, so you can just use that if you want.

Unfortunately I don't think I will get the last chapter up until next week, even though it's already done. I've got a lot of work to do this week, three exams and a project (ahhhhhhh), so I'm not sure how much time I'll have, but hopefully I won't have as much work in the coming weeks so I can focus back in on this little universe I created.

TTFN


	6. Face to Face

**Alternate Reality**

Started: October 21, 2006

Finished: October 21, 2007 (...wow that was talented of me, I totally didn't plan that)

**Chapter 6 – "Face to Face"**

WC: 7,702

AN: OMG...It's done...wow. Okay so here's the last chapter. Thanks to all who have supported me on this long ride, it's been fun. This last chapter was strange because some parts were exactly how I pictured them and others weren't what I expected. Maybe sometime in the future I might come back and rewrite it, but for now I want to be done with this story so I can move on to the next, which I'm much more excited about. I know it saya up there it took me a year to write this, but let's just say I started the first three chapters, then a long hiatus, then chapter four, another hiatus, then the last two chapters I've finished in the past couple of weeks. I'm amazed it survived this long.

So here we are, at the end of Alternate Reality. I know I said I wouldn't have this out for a while because of school but I realized next week is gonna be more busy than this week, so I decide to carve out some time to beta my chapter and get to ya'll cause I didn't want any of you to wait too long. There will be though a big break between this story and the next but hopefully the drabbles I plan to post will keep everyone content until I have more free time on my hands to dedicate to the sequel.

Chapter Sum-up: GOKU RETURNS...finally (it took me six chapters and over 20,000 words to get here but we made it), everyone's happy, some locker room smut...and unexpected visitors (seriously, I couldn't resist).

So on with the story...

-----------------------------------

This was certainly not the way Vegeta expected this day to go. He had everything planned right down to bathroom breaks. But of course schedules never worked for this family and they probably never will. He supposed he should just get used to walking blindly into any situation.

First Goten and Trunks had refused to cooperate when Vegeta was trying to get them ready for the day. They didn't want to wash up and they wanted to wear their gis to the tournament but Vegeta forced them to wear something else until they got there because he didn't want them messing up their gis before they ever got into the ring.

Then while he was wrestling his two youngest sons into their clothes Piccolo came into the room to say something burning. Suddenly the Namek had two armfuls of half-Saiyan boys as Vegeta sprinted to the kitchen to try and salvage his laborious breakfast…of course he didn't get there in time. So they all had to settle for cold cereal and toast that morning.

Vegeta didn't even want to mention, though, the fact Gohan came down with a large hickey at the base of his neck. Vegeta stared at it for a full minute, causing Piccolo and Gohan to become very nervous, before he sent the teenager upstairs to get dressed properly. Vegeta was not going to think about his son growing up and doing…those things…nope, Vegeta will not think about it. Not…thinking…about Gohan…having…

And of course Gohan walked back downstairs with that atrocious outfit on, which was even more hideous close up. Vegeta will do his best to ignore it. He will actively not think about his oldest son no longer being innocent and having no fashion sense whatsoever. He…will…not…think about it, at all.

The straw that broke the camels back, though, was when Krillin showed up saying they should all travel together, sounded innocent enough, nothing more to ruin Vegeta's day. If only things were that simple. Krillin suggested they use a flying machine to get there so they wouldn't make a scene. If Vegeta had thought Videl's contraption was ugly, it was nothing compared to this thing. It was like a Twinkie with jet packs. It was unbelievably disgraceful for him, a prince, to be seen flying around in one of those monstrosities.

But of course Vegeta got talked into it because Gohan was agreeing with Krillin and Goten and Trunks were so excited and giving him those looks that always bent their prince to their will.

So here Vegeta found himself. Breakfast ruined, reputation destroyed, and fatherly illusions tossed out the window, flying in a machine that would win first prize in an ugly pageant. He couldn't wait to let out some of this frustration in the ring; he really wanted to punch something about now.

"I've ridden on Galactic Slugs that moved faster than this," he complained, crossing his arms and…he wasn't pouting…he was frowning…honestly.

"Put a sock in it Princy," Piccolo muttered.

If Vegeta was the 'sticking out your tongue' type he would have at this point in time. Instead he grunted and sank further into his seat. Unbelievable.

"This is the best way to not draw attention to ourselves Pops," Gohan said, leaning forward to speak to Vegeta.

"Humph. This is coming fro the person dressed up like a circus clown," Vegeta retorted…frowning not pouting.

"Will you ever get over this?"

"Never."

"…"

"Just know that if the paparazzi bombard you I'm not coming to help. I shall just sit back and watch."

"Pops…you're so irritating."

"So is your outfit."

Gohan groaned as the conversation came full circle. His Papa chose the weirdest things to be upset about. "Look, since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. So I suggest we agree that none of us will go Super Saiyan today."

"Why should I agree to that?"

"Just think about it. If people see us transform it'll stir up quite a frenzy and then they'll get our names from the registration forms. Then our house will be swamped with reporters."

"Fine," Vegeta snorted. "There will be no Super Saiyan transformations today."

"Thanks Pops."

"Humph. Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you Boy."

"…hehehe…"

Krillin interrupted their conversation saying he could see the island where the tournament was going to be held. Everyone eagerly looked out the front window as their vehicle slowly drew closer. They landed on an area designated for the parking of their vehicles and they all grabbed their gear and walked through the streets filled with vendors and games.

Vegeta was also keeping an eye out for where they were to register, not wanting to miss the deadline. The group slowly made their way down the street, soaking in everything and looking for the one man who was going to make this day more enjoyable. Off to their right they noticed quite the commotion and saw Hercule in all his 'glory,' playing the crowd and generally being annoying.

Everyone stood around making snide comments about the 'world champ' but Vegeta's attention was drawn to another group of people approaching. What in the world are they doing here, he thought. Body tensing as some people he hoped to never see again drew closer. He pulled Trunks and Goten behind him and prepared to face down these women who didn't deserve to be in their presence.

His friends finally noticed the other group and they all stood staring at each other. Chi-chi was her with her father and Bulma was here with Yamcha along with Puar and Oolong. Vegeta wasn't sure what to expect. He was sure Chi-chi wasn't here for any good but he hoped Bulma had gotten over herself, he didn't want to believe she was as bad a person as she was when Vegeta was with her.

"What are you doing here," He asked, nearly growling as he addressed them.

Chi-chi glared at him like he was some disgusting bug in her soup but Bulma stared at him calmly. "We heard Goku was going to be here today," the mother of his son said easily.

"Who did you hear that from," he nearly shouted. He didn't want anything to ruin his one and only chance to be with his lover.

"They heard it form me Vegeta," Krillin said, looking ashamed. "Bulma came to visit and it just slipped out…"

Vegeta nodded to his friend and turned back to the unexpected guests, he would not start a fight, be he sure as hell would finish one if they started it. His youngest sons shyly poked out from behind his legs, wondering why their papa was so tense.

"Cradle Robber," Chi-chi screamed when Goten came into view and stalking forward she tore the child away from his Papa. "You evil, filthy monkey whore. I knew you could never be trusted."

"What in the hell are you talking about you stupid harpy," he shouted right back. He turned and pushed Trunks over to Piccolo who was already shielding Gohan from his mother. Vegeta spun back around and faced the crazy woman in front of him and stalked forward to retrieve his son. "Are you completely hallucinating woman? You are the one who abandoned him the second he was out of your womb; I just took him in and cared for him like you should have. Don't you dare blame me for ruining your 'happy family' delusions."

He finally had Goten safely in his arms and proceeded to stare this bitch down. Chi-chi froze up at his words, her face paling before it turned a vibrant red and her body buzzed with her fury. Before she could start on a tirade though, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Stop it Chi-chi," Bulma whispered calmly, yet her eyes were blazing. "We didn't come here to fight. I wanted to make amends and you said you did too. But you're not doing a good job. I think you should go calm down."

Chi-chi shrugged Bulma's hand off and huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. She glared at the Prince of Saiyans before turning away. She stomped off, her father trialing after her. Vegeta hoped it would be the last he ever saw of her.

Goten relaxed into the strong arms around him when the mean lady was out of sight. He nuzzled his Papa in thanks for making sure she didn't take him away, Goten liked where he was just fine. His head was petted gently and the chest his head rested on vibrated with the purrs his Papa was using to comfort him.

Vegeta turned to Bulma once Goten was content. She said she wanted to make amends and while that made him happy it wasn't going to be that easy. He had been deeply hurt by her actions back then and extremely angry at her for abandoning her son. For so long he had thought she was no better than Chi-chi, and a part of him still thought that. He would listen to what she had to say though, and go from there.

"Hello Vegeta," Bulma said quietly, holding Yamcha's hand and gaining support from her long time lover.

"Hello Bulma," Vegeta replied, setting Goten down and sending him to his brother who needed some unconditional love right about then after seeing his mother for the first time in years.

"I was hoping to see Trunks."

"To claim him back?"

"…well…"

"Absolutely not."

"He's my son too."

"Why are you asking for him now. Is it possible you haven't been able to have another so you want to take mine, or better yet you need an heir to your company?"

"…"

"My answer still stands."

"Alright. Part of the reason is because I haven't been able to get pregnant since Trunks and I do want an heir, but more so I just want to get to know my son."

"It didn't seem like you wanted to get to know him before."

"I wasn't ready then to raise a child, but now I am."

"Oh, so you let me do all the hard work then you waltz in to mold him into your perfect little CEO. I won't let you."

"He's my son Vegeta."

"And he's mine as well and unlike you I've nursed him, fed him, clothed him, and loved him for the past eight years and what have you done."

"…I'm sorry Vegeta."

"Well I'm not. While your actions back then were upsetting I have since then become very close to my son and I wouldn't trade that bond for anything."

"…"

"What."

"You're not the Vegeta I once knew."

"No woman, I'm still the same, just my priorities are different."

Bulma sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to take Trunks back to Capsule Corps with her, unless the boy chose to go with her, which was unlikely. But if she made amends then maybe at least she could still have a chance to get to know her son and be a part of his life.

"If I can't take him home with me, can I at least get the chance to know him, for no other purpose than to be a part of his life?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma, searching for any traces of deception on her face. He found none. A long buried part of him still wanted to deny her the chance but he squashed that little voice. "You have one chance. If you hurt him or try to take him from me you will never see him again. Understood?"

"…I understand Vegeta."

"Good. Trunks, why don't you come over here for a moment."

Trunks hurried over to his father, reluctantly leaving his job of comforting his older brother, even though he didn't know what was wrong. He shyly looked up at the people in front of his Papa, one of his hands he used to grip his Papa's pant leg tightly and his other hand fiddled with the drawstrings on his jacket. He looked curiously up at Vegeta, wondering why he had asked him over there.

Vegeta looked down at his son then turned to his mother. "Trunks, this is your mother Ms. Bulma Briefs. Bulma this is Trunks," Vegeta said, slightly stepping away.

Bulma let go of Yamcha's hand and knelt down so she was eye level with her son. He had already gotten so big but she was confident he would recognize her as his other parent, since the boy had only lived with Vegeta for the past eight years. "Hello Trunks," she said, reaching out a hand to her son.

Trunks stared at her for a while before slowly coming forward and placing his own hand in hers. "Hello Ms. Bulma," Trunks said quietly.

"Call me Mom Trunks," she said, gripping the smaller hand in hers.

Trunks was a little shocked at her statement. While his father said this woman was his mother and she seemed nice enough, Trunks wasn't ready to call her 'mom.' He was quite content with the parent he already had. Besides, Goku was going to be here today and his Papa said he was supposed to be his dad if he was still alive. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Bulma," Trunks said politely and gently pulled his hand from hers and retreated back to his Papa's side.

Bulma was shocked that this child didn't jump at the opportunity to have a real mother but she said nothing. She just stood up and let Yamcha wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Will it be alright if we stay to see Goku and watch the tournament," Bulma asked her one time lover after she composed herself.

Vegeta nodded as his son came back to his side and he quickly pulled the boy into his arms. Part of him was glad Trunks didn't immediately start calling Bulma 'mom.' Vegeta knew that if his son decided to live with her instead of him he would be powerless to stop his son, because he made a promise to himself to always uphold his children's wishes even if he got hurt because of them. Vegeta hugged his son tightly; glad he still came first for his son. Bulma could visit and be a part of Trunks' life but Vegeta would be the one to raise this beautiful boy into a man.

Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma for a few moments before turning away and walking over to his other sons. He set Trunks down and slowly drew Gohan into his arms and stroked his hair, whispering how proud he was and how much he loved him. Gohan sighed into his shoulder and relaxed, drawing away from the embrace to smile at his Papa, thanking him for his strength. Vegeta smirked back and rubbed his son's arms. "How about we look for your father," Vegeta suggested.

"That sounds good Pops," Gohan said, smile growing at the thought of finally seeing his dad again.

"I'll go scout around the area," Krillin said, turning to take off into the sky.

Off behind the group the unmistakable noise of someone teleporting sounded and all became aware of the aura that hadn't been felt in seven long years.

There stood Goku, in his trademark gi and smiling brightly with Baba the Witch by his side. "Hey everybody. I'm back," their savior said cheerfully looking at all of them with happy eyes.

"Dad," Gohan cried out.

"Goku," Piccolo said in his own monotonously happy way.

"Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, staring at his lover and soaking up his presence. This day was finally brightening in Vegeta's eyes.

"It's so good to see everyone. You've all changed so much," Goku said with his hands on his hips, and turned to his son. "Gohan, look at you. You're huge."

Gohan laughed, no knowing why, but just needing to react in some way let out all the happy emotions threatening to burst from his chest. Krillin was trying valiantly to hold back tears and Vegeta was restraining himself from tackling his lover and kissing him soundly.

"So…are you all just going to stand there and stare at me all day," Goku said teasingly.

His comment seemed to unfreeze everyone from their stupor and Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar all launched themselves at Goku, nearly toppling him with the force. Goku hugged everyone in turn but spent the most time with Gohan, holding the unfamiliar body and soaking up the man his little boy had become. He pulled back and stared at this young man, love for him flaring in his heart. "I've missed you a lot Gohan," he said, gripping his son's shoulders.

"I've missed you too Dad," Gohan rasped out, voice choking with emotion.

"You've grown so much, you're nearly as tall as me. And I really like your outfit. It's really cool."

"Thanks Dad."

"How did I know you would say that Kakarot," Vegeta spoke up.

"Say what Vegeta," Goku asked, turning to the man he loved.

Vegeta just shook his head in exasperation, but he smiled at the scene of the father and son reunion, storing it in his heart so he would never forget. "I've missed you Kakarot," Vegeta said quietly, staring at the man with burning eyes.

"I've missed you Vegeta," Goku replied, holding himself back from just walking over and claiming his love. He was very thankful for his early visit the night before since it took away most of the desperation, or else he would have been on Vegeta already.

The two Saiyans stared at each other for a few moments then Goku's attention was drawn to the two boys standing behind Vegeta's legs, both looking at him with awe in their wide eyes. When Goten saw he was noticed he ducked back behind his Papa's leg but Trunks bravely stared at the hero from their bedtime stories. "Hey Vegeta. I think there's a little me behind your leg," Goku said, pointing towards Goten.

Vegeta chuckled and put a hand on both of the boy's shoulders and drew them in front of him. "How about you introduce yourselves boys," he said quietly when they both anxiously looked at him.

They exchanged glances and turned to Goku and shuffling their feet they introduced themselves to the hero before of them.

"I'm Trunks."

"And I'm Goten."

Goku's smile brightened and he gently pushed his friends aside as he came closer. "And I'm Goku," he said, gazing at the two youngest Saiyans, spending extra time on Goten. "Hi."

A few quiet moments passes as they stared at each other with everyone else holding their breath to see what would happen next.

"Daddy," Goten cried, running to the man who knelt down to catch him and pull his son into his arms.

"Whoa there little guy, you're a strong one aren't ya," Goku said laughing, placing the child on his shoulder. The two Sons laughed together and played, trapped in their own little world for a few moments.

Suddenly Goku felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Trunks shyly gazing up at him. Vegeta's son seemed to want to say something but he was too embarrassed to. Then Goku realized what he wanted. He bent down and scooped Trunks into one arm with Goten secure in the other. Trunks smiled happily when his unspoken question was answered and he was accepted. He hugged Goku tightly as the three of them spun around and laughed together.

While Goku didn't know everything that had happened on Earth these past seven years, he did know Vegeta had adopted his sons into his heart when they needed him. He realized then that when Trunks was looking at him with pleading eyes the boy wanted Goku to be his father since he was Goten's and Gohan's. Goku felt so honored Trunks wanted this from him that he didn't waste a second in accepting this boy into his heart.

Bulma stood by and watched the whole exchange curiously, and a bit envious, trying to piece together the story. She found out from Krillin when she went to visit that Vegeta had taken charge of Gohan and Goku's unexpected second son Goten. Bulma was shocked to hear Chi-chi had had another child, since Bulma wasn't told. Who knew what else Chi-chi had kept from her?

Bulma has certainly seen Vegeta in a new light since then. He apparently became a good father if the boys are anything to go by. They all seemed healthy and happy. And Vegeta was looking good as well, his time as a father has certainly tamed the beast he was when he first arrived on Earth.

But what made Bulma really confused was the interaction between Vegeta and Goku. Right now Vegeta looked on proudly as Goku basically declared himself Trunks other parent when he had been defensive when Bulma had tried to do the same thing. And the way the two of them looked at each other, it was almost as if they were…in love. And as ridiculous as it sounded in her head Bulma could not deny the evidence in front of her. The look in their eyes as they exchanged glances and the warm tones in their voices all pointed to the fact that there was something between the two of them that they never told anyone. This revelation also explained why Vegeta was so depressed after the Cell Games and why he was always so eager to go train.

She watched quietly as the boys played with Goku and Vegeta watched proudly. She had missed her opportunity with Vegeta, to be a mother and partner, and she regretted that. She looked at Yamcha who stood by her side. She would not make the same mistake again, she wouldn't push this man away who loved her and they would keep trying until they had a family as beautiful as the one before her.

Goku was interrupted from his content moment when Baba came to remind him he only had 24 hours on earth, that was all her powers could allow. Goku nodded in understanding, shouting a goodbye to the witch as she disappeared.

"I think we should head to the registration table before it closes," Piccolo suggested.

Goku set Trunks and Goten down and they ran off ahead, chatting with each other excitedly. The rest of the group slowly headed off that way including Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Puar who decided to stay and cheer for their friends. Vegeta started to head off after them when his wrist was caught and he was pulled chest to chest with Goku. The lovers stared at each other for a moment before Goku gently drew Vegeta up for a kiss.

Vegeta wrapped one arm around his love's neck and the other softly caressed his cheek. Goku had one hand in Vegeta's silken hair and the other pressed to the small of his back to keep them as close together as possible. The kiss was sweet and delicate as they restrained themselves, knowing the time for passion would be later, right now it was about expressing their love for each other. The kiss broke off with a shuddering breath from both of them. Vegeta buried his head into the string chest in front of him, inhaling the scent that calmed and excited him all at once. They stood holding each other for a few moments before drawing apart and taking off after their friends and family.

Goku shyly put an arm around Vegeta's shoulder, wondering how his prince would respond to the public display of affection. Vegeta looked up at him and Goku gulped but was happily surprised when not only did Vegeta lean into the embrace but he also wrapped one arm around Goku's waist. Goku sighed in happiness and pulled Vegeta closer as they trailed after their little group.

As they got closer they saw Trunks and Goten barreling towards them. Vegeta pulled away from Goku. "Why don't you go sign up Kakarot, I'll deal with our boys," Vegeta said, giving Goku a quick peck on the lips before turning towards his sons.

"Okay Vegeta," Goku replied, heart fluttering when he said 'our sons.' He quietly questioned himself why he decided to leave this life and man behind as he walked on ahead. He knew in his head he had left so they would be safe, but being confronted with a taste of what a beautiful life he could have had he can't help but feel some regret and wish he was a little less selfless.

Trunks and Goten skidded to a stop in front of their Papa, Trunks looking angry and Goten just upset. "You gotta go change their minds Papa," Trunks said, grapping one of Vegeta's hands and dragging him towards the registration table.

"Yeah, yeah," Goten agreed, grabbing Vegeta's other hand. "Please make them change the rules."

"What are you two whining about," Vegeta asked, letting himself be lead.

"They won't let us fight with the adults," Trunks said quickly, focused on getting his Papa to change the minds of those men.

"Yeah. We have to fight with all the kids," Goten said.

"Well you two are children," Vegeta said calmly, shaking his head at his sons' impatience.

"But that's boring," they both cried.

Vegeta finally got them to stop dragging him and he knelt down so he was eyelevel with them both. "I know you don't like it but there's nothing I can do. If it's in the rules it can't be changed. Just be glad you'll have each other to fight, alright," Vegeta said patiently, getting reluctant nods from his sons and they promised each other they would meet in the finals of the Junior Division.

Vegeta smirked and sent them off to stand with Piccolo as he went over to join Gohan and Goku who were both still registering.

"I'm sorry, what was that," one of the men at the table asked Gohan.

"The Great Saiyaman," Gohan said in a false hero voice.

"Who's that," Goku asked his son.

"It's my superhero name. Cool huh," Gohan replied proudly, puffing out his chest.

Goku scratched his head. "If you say so," he said with a chuckle.

"That name is almost as idiotic as that outfit," Vegeta spoke up, striding past them to enter himself in the tournament.

"Pops, come on. Give me a break," Gohan said rubbing the side of his nose.

Vegeta turned and gave Gohan one of those looks that said 'you really think I'm going to do that.' Goku continued to scratch his head at the exchange. While Vegeta said something mean it was still somewhat affectionate and Gohan didn't seem mad at all, just annoyed. He really was missing out on a lot being dead.

Once they were all entered into the tournament they gathered at the point where the road split, taking the fighters one way and the fans another. Krillin and 18 said goodbye to their daughter and left her in the care of Master Roshi, along with Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. Trunks and Goten took off ahead of the group with Piccolo right behind them. Goku walked beside Krillin, staring at him with a confused expression. "So what's with the hair Krillin. I always thought you were naturally bald," Goku commented.

"Oh no. I just kept it well waxed. I could have sworn I told you that," Krillin said, stopping to look up at his best friend.

"But why did you stop doing it. I mean you just don't look like…you know, Krillin anymore," Goku said, still confused at his friend's change in appearance.

"I guess love can make you change some things. Isn't that right my friend? I'm sure Vegeta made you do some un-Goku like things back in the day," Krillin said, elbowing Goku and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, you could say that. This one time Vegeta and I…AHHH," Goku quickly covered his mouth, looking anxiously at his friend and horrified that he had let that slip. He still hadn't told Krillin he and Vegeta were together and he didn't know how his friend would react.

"Hey man, don't worry. Vegeta already told me you two are together. I'm happy for you. Vegeta's a great guy once you get to know him, when you aren't on his hit list."

"You're really okay with it," Goku asked timidly.

"Of course. You're my best bud and you always will be. Nothing will change that."

Goku smiled and he and Krillin laughed together as Goku thanked Kami he had such an amazing friend as Krillin. As they laughed someone leisurely walked by him, followed by Vegeta and Goku looked up at the blond woman, eyes widening as he realized who she was. "Whoa, watch out everyone. Android 18 is here," Goku said, wondering why no one was panicking.

"Look he noticed. How cute," 18 said sarcastically.

"Someone please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet."

"Well actually…uh Goku…18 and I have gotten married," Krillin said blushing.

"Ehhh…you mean you live in the same house as her," Goku said, gapping at his friend.

Krillin nodded. "That's all part of it. We even had a kid together," Krillin said proudly.

"WHAT…BUT…but how," Goku cried.

"Spare me," 18 muttered, turning away and joining Vegeta. "I'm not quite sure what you see in him."

"And I'm not sure what you see in Baldy. So let's both accept we're both a bit mad and have a hero complex and move on," Vegeta replied.

"Why do you still call him Baldy? He's not bald anymore you know."

"…old habits die hard."

The two ex-villains chuckled together and walked off leaving the men they loved behind.

"How do androids have babies," Goku leaned down to ask.

"As it so happens, she started out as a human being. Dr. Gero just remolded her a little bit," Krillin explained.

"Oh okay. Then congratulations."

"Thank You."

Gohan stood off to the side and happily watched the exchange between his friends and family. He still couldn't believe his father was really here and that his younger brothers will finally get to know him. But before he could follow their little group he was swept off with Videl. The girl just didn't know when to quit. Or accept no as an answer.

The group of fighters, minus Gohan, was directed to a locker room where they could change. Trunks and Goten jumped around eagerly as their Papa gave them their gis and soon clothes were flying in every direction as the two boys changed. Vegeta grumbled as he picked up the discarded clothes but at the same time watched closely for Goku's reaction to Goten's outfit. While he still hated orange he made an exception and put together this gi per Goten's request a few days ago. Once the boys were changed they went outside dragging Piccolo along so they could play while they waited, followed by Krillin who had finished changing.

Goku turned away from the door where he had watched the boys exit and turned to Vegeta, pulling the shorter man into his arms. "Did you make that for him," Goku asked, referring to Goten's gi.

Vegeta slowly looked up at him, eyes cautious. "Yes I did," Vegeta said quietly. "Do you not like it?"

Goku shook his head, smiling at Vegeta. "I love it," Goku whispered, pulling Vegeta closer. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking such good care of Gohan and Goten."

"You don't have to thank me. I love them as my own. There was no reason why I shouldn't care for them."

Goku couldn't respond to his lover's truthful words. He never thought he could love Vegeta any more than he already did, but the Saiyan Prince was constantly proving him wrong. Goku looked around the locker room, smirking when he noticed no one else was there. But to be safe he dragged Vegeta over to the showers and turned one on. "Kakarot, what are you doing," Vegeta asked anxiously, looking around with caution.

"I was thinking you should take a shower Vegeta. And I thought I'd help you by scrubbing your back," Goku purred, eyes dark as he pulled his lover close again.

Vegeta blushed right to his hair-line. He sometimes forgot his lover was not as carefree and innocent as he appeared to be. He was still a Saiyan, a Dominant Saiyan, and he could always get Vegeta's blood boiling. Goku made quick work of their clothes and shoved his naked lover into the shower, sending one more glance around the empty room before joining him.

-------------------------------------------

AN: You want it, you know you do. Just head over to my aff account ( there's a link in my profile) and get the whole scene.

-------------------------------------------

Goku gently removed himself from Vegeta's hold, both of them whimpering as their connection was lost. They washed up quickly and exited the shower, using their chi to dry themselves. Goku reluctantly put his gi on, watching as Vegeta put the clothes he had been in, along with Goten's and Trunks', into a locker and putting on his own fighting outfit on, which consisted of nothing more than a tight blue spandex suit with white boots and gloves. Goku was so tempted to go over and just remove the clothing from that perfect body but shook his head to clear away the thoughts. They couldn't delay any longer.

Vegeta pulled on his gloves and shut his locker, turning to his lover who had a pout on his face. "What's wrong," he asked.

"I don't like your outfit," Goku mumbled.

"Why not," Vegeta asked, looking down and turning from side to side, trying to find what was wrong.

"It's too…distracting," Goku reluctantly admitted.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in a sultry look and his lips quirked into a smirk. "I guess I'll just use that to my advantage when we battle Kakarot," he purred, turning and heading out of the locker room.

Goku's pout intensified and he halfheartedly followed his lover outside to where everyone was waiting. It seems his Prince was going to have an unfair advantage. To distract himself Goku went over and played with Goten and Trunks, amazed at how big and strong they were already.

Another man directed them to where all the fighters were gathering for the preliminaries to the tournament. The group walked down a long tunnel with Trunks and Goten in the lead, laughing happily. They came to a large open area filled with nearly 200 fighters, all hoping for a chance to compete.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and wrapped an arm around him from behind, content to finally be able to feel his lover's body against his own. To feel his heat and strength and Goku never wanted to let go ever again. "I say we wipe them all out now," Vegeta muttered, gazing at the dozens of weak humans around him.

"You're so eager," Goku said, burying his face in Vegeta's hair.

"I'm always eager for a fight Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, pressing closer to the larger body behind him.

"Mmm, me too. But I'm more eager for something else right now," Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear, shifting to press his eager appendage into his lover's backside.

"Didn't you get enough earlier," Vegeta said, trying to sound annoyed but failing horribly. He leaned back into the hard body behind him, nearly unwrapping his tail from his waist to spread his scent all over his lover. They nuzzled and rubbed together, lips inching closer to a kiss and hands straying towards dangerous territory. Someone clearing their throat shattered the heated moment though, and both Saiyans turned towards Piccolo who had interrupted them. "I believe there's a better time and place for that," Piccolo said.

Vegeta came to his senses after the Namek's statement and took a quick step away from Goku, turning his back to everyone so he might compose himself with as much dignity left intact. Goku shakily smoothed down his gi and looked down to see Goten and Trunks staring at him curiously. Goku blushed and scratched his head, chuckling nervously. He was glad they hadn't gotten any further; it would have been so awkward to explain their actions to their youngest children.

Soon after that everyone was gathered to hit a punching machine to determine the 16 strongest who would continue on to compete in the actual tournament. Hercule came, made a fool of himself, Piccolo blew up some cameras, and the Z fighters tried not to stand out…at least not too much. But Vegeta wasn't going to restrain himself, he was going to show these human that Hercule was a joke and didn't deserve their praise. He pulverized the machine in an instant, much to the amusement and exasperation of his friends.

Gohan slapped his forehead. Of course his Papa had to destroy the machine before he had a chance to go. Now he'll have to wait and may even miss watching his brothers in the Junior Division. He glanced at Vegeta who had a smug smile on his face, laughing with 18 and ignoring Goku's and Krillin's complaints. At least he's having fun, Gohan thought.

Even though he was annoyed with his Papa he was still really happy for him, since he's been reunited with his father. While Gohan knew Vegeta loved him and his brothers with everything he had, Gohan also knew he was still a little lonely and missed his dad more than anyone else probably. He would handle having to wait if he got to see his Papa so happy and alive. He deserves it for all he's done and gone through.

Nothing can possibly go wrong today, Gohan thought happily. His father was back and his Papa was happy. Everything was going to turn out perfect.

Or so he thought...

---------------------------------------

Dun, dun dun...well we all know what happens, but I'm gonna rewrite some moments to make the saga fit into my universe better, but it's mostly gonna stay the same. I explain more when I post that stuff.

I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed at all. I didn't have a whole lot of time to really refine it, but I wanted to get it posted before college consumes my life. I might come back later and fix it, but that will be later.

Okay...I'm soooooo pissed at Chi-chi. She was supposed to stick around longer so I could beat her up more but then she just wandered off and I couldn't get her back, she's so stubborn...(Damn it...'author bangs head on keyboard'). And then Bulma, what was she doing? I like couldn't decide if I wanted to like her or not so she's all jumbled up and stuff. What's up with that...sheesh. I guess I'll do something about it later.

Review, review, review. Should I continue (sequel, drabbles), what do ya think?

TTFN


	7. Author's Note

Sorry everybody but this is not another chapter.

This is just an Author's Note to fill people in on some things.

First: I got a crazy amount of reviews of people complaining that this fic ended in the middle of no where. I'm sorry. i suppose I didn't make myself clear. This ended at this point because I was letting the TV show continue the story line and I was going to pick up after Buu was dead. Make sense. I hope so. I ended it here because I liked the show as it was and didn't want to take the time to rewrite any of it, except for those drabbles I hope everyone found. So there, that's why this ended the way it did.

Second: I am now beginning my posting of Alternate Reality: The Sequel...well it's actually gonna be called "A Saiyan Way of Life"...so unoriginal I know. I want everyone who liked this story to go check it out. The story is already halfway done and will be about 15 chapters, but posting will be a bit slower.

Important: For everyone who doesn't know I will be having majoy surgery on Feb. 4th, 2008, so I will be out of commission for at least two weeks. Please read and review but do not bug me for updates. I will post when I can, but my recovery comes first.

Third: For anyone who doesn't know I have set up an account with a friend and we are posting stories we have done together, both tag-team and otherwise. Please check it out. The stories are much different than what I usually do but it has been fun. So any support is much appreciated.

That's all for now I suppose...so go and read the sequel.

TTFN


End file.
